The Strongest Man
by badliar 2312
Summary: (A DC/Marvel/OPM X-over) Peter Parker has trained himself to become strong, strong enough to defeat ANYTHING with a single punch. However, in reaching that goal, he realized that it made the fights boring. Still, despite that, he resolved to keep on doing what he does best. Why? It's a hobby.
1. Power Overwhelming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that I use to make this, it's a fanfic.

 **AN:** Hello everyone, so I'm not dead, which is a good news, to me at least, and I've brought you a new fanfic, which can either be good or bad news, depending on your opinion on me having a rather long 'hiatus' from fanfiction that lasted for almost six months.

Allow me to explain why I've been inactive, I write my stories offline, and at times, I get struck with new story ideas while I'm working on my already existing ones so I wrote that one instead, then I got so hooked on the new story that I clung on to it and worked on it more than my other stories, _then_ I got another idea and did the same thing, et cetera, repeat ad infinitum

Basically, I've been writing a lot, just not the stories I already have and as a result, the 'hiatus'... So for that, I'm really really sorry. But anyway, this one's a pet project of mine, basically One-Punch Man meets both Marvel and DC through Peter Parker. Please enjoy.

* * *

The city of New York was no stranger to danger. Being the hometown of many superheroes made it a hotspot for catastrophic events to happen, especially in Manhattan, where there were no less than four HQs or large branch buildings for at least four different superhero teams.

One of the teams in question was the Fantastic Four, one of the very first team of superheroes to have emerged in this era of Supers. Currently, the four of them, Miss Fantastic Rita Richards, Susan Storm the Invisible Woman, Ben Grimm The Thing and Johnny Storm the Human Torch were fighting a group of numerous molemen in Brooklyn.

Atop a particularly gigantic, multi-stories tall mole stood a short, stout man dressed in green rags and was wearing a set of goggles as he laughed maniacally, "Ahaahaha! Fantastic Four, this will be the last time you meddle with my plans! No one can back you up this time for they were too busy! Four of you... against all of me! You cannot possibly win!"

"Damn it, he made these things tougher!" Johnny, the man on fire, protested as he tried to wrestle his way out of one of the molemen's grasp, which proved to be futile, "I can't fry them all! Well I can, but the whole neighborhood will be toast too!"

"Rita, anything you can do?!" Susan Storm, the older sister to the man on fire, yelled as she pummeled a few molemen to hard surfaces using her Force Field powers, but despite her efforts, they kept on coming and she did not have the stamina to continue if the fight last for more than an hour.

"I'm currently assembling the device that will send a mental pulse that will fry their brains, Ben, please watch my back." Said Rita Richards, the woman who looked well-kept and youthful despite the streak of white on the sides of her brown hair as she was inside an abandoned and partly destroyed store, stretching and contorting her fingers to quickly assemble the aforementioned device.

"Don't need to tell me twice! It's clobberin' time!" Ben Grimm, the man whose genetic make-up was scrambled to make him rock-like stood tall and resolute as he pummeled those who would interrupt Rita. As he punched one moleman to another building, he said; "Johnny! Susan! Put yer back towards Rita, she needs all the time she can get!"

Johnny responded by sending out a massive blast of fire from his whole body that pushed back the nearby molemen and moved to float above Ben. He grunted as he flexed the metaphorical muscle that controlled his powers and then he released massive flame jet from his hands that pushed back if not incinerated the molemen.

Susan, not to be outdone, exerted her control over her Force Field and turn many of them to mush. She quickly ran over to where Ben was, and he intercepted a leaping moleman that was about to pounce Susan and smashed him to mush back. "Right, how long do you have left, Rita?" Ben asked.

"I need at least ten minutes, please let nothing interrupt me." Rita said, her flat tone of voice conveyed her desire to resolve the whole mess.

"Ten minutes?!" Johnny groaned, "at this rate, we can only do five at most, can't you make it any faster?!"

"If I did that, the device won't work properly." Rita said, irritation in her voice, "I'll try to cut down the time to seven, so please make do, I'm counting on you."

Despite his complaints, Johnny looked ready, if rather reluctant, to face off against the horde of molemen that were increasing in number, as did Susan and Ben as the three of them stood in front of the partly destroyed building, facing Mole Man and his minions.

"Your efforts are for naught, _Fantastic_ Four!" he spat out the word as if it were an insult, "This time, you won't be able to-!"

Suddenly, something landed in front of them, causing a loud thud noise followed by a sizable shockwave that sent dust everywhere. Susan, Johnny and Ben covered their eyes reactively, and after two seconds, Susan used her Force Field to forcefully blew the dusts away and show them who had interfered.

It was a caped figure, similar to that of Superman, but his appearance was vastly different than the Kryptonian they were familiar with. His cape was white, his skinsuit was predominantly yellow while also looking rather cheaply made, and the only similarity his costume had to Superman's costume was the red on his boots, which was also the color of his gloves.

In addition to those differences, the fair-skinned man was bald, to the level of Patrick Stewart, meaning that he did not have a single strand of hair visible on the dome that was the top of his head, making it a good surface for light to be reflected by, and in the light of day, the sunlight's reflection on the skin of his bald head was brilliant.

As his white cape fluttered against the wind, the bald man was facing the Mole Man with the Fantastic Four behind him, so he turned his head slightly towards the four, "Hey." He called, showing the lack of overt emotion on his face, "Mind if I take care of this guy?" he asked with nonchalance.

"Who are you?!" yelled the Mole Man as he pointed at the bald man, "Don't interfere with my feud against the four, whoever you are!"

"Seriously, he's annoying and it took you more than five minutes to take care of him and now this neighborhood needs to be repaired extensively." The bald man said dully, ignoring the Mole Man, "I left this guy to you four because I thought that you guys can handle it fast enough on your own, so mind if I finish this fast before the damage spreads even further?"

"Do not ignore me you cretin! KILL HIM!" yelled the Mole Man and a horde of the molemen descended upon the bald man with a unified roar...

The Fantastic Four then saw him... Well, what they saw was a blur of movement that their brain couldn't compute fast enough due to its sheer speed, but there was a huge gust of wind that hit them when the bald man _moved..._

Then for a second they saw the sight the molemen being turned into chunks of gore, as if they were blasted by multiple shots from a couple of high-tier weaponry. The gust of wind turned into another shockwave that was preceded with a loud boom that made Susan instinctively put a force field in front of them to protect them while Ben also instinctively moved to protect the other three from the blast by hugging them with his back pointing towards the explosion.

When the noise died down, the four looked at where the bald man was and saw his enclosed right fist extended, steaming due to the excessive heat that could only possibly come from... friction, against the air.

It was then they realized that what the bald man did was to _punch._ And then they turned to see where Mole Man and his gigantic ride was, only to find the short, stout man lying on his back, above the exposed innards of what remained of the twelve-meter tall, twenty-eight meter long mutated giant mole.

In the silence that came due to their shock, the four was able to hear the bald man saying... "One punch... again... Damn it!" he said in slight frustration before he sighed and said; "Alright, well... now that that's over, don't forget to fix this neighborhood after your prolonged fight. So... I guess I'll see you guys later." He then tilted his head towards a direction...

And vanished in a blur, as if he had never been there in the first place.

It took a while for the four to regain their brain's higher function due to the sheer shock inflicted by the bald man with the white cape, and the first one to achieve that was Rita, who simply said, "Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating."

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Power Overwhelming**

* * *

How does it feel to be powerful? To most high-tier superheroes, such a question would no doubt incite the usual answer from them: They don't feel anything different about having high level superpowers.

Of course, their answer would partly be a lie. Most of them do feel different, which was a secret kept by those who were essentially Flying Bricks. Superman, for example, felt a bit separated away from humanity by being a Yellow sun powered Kryptonian, capable of performing god-like feats, Wonder Woman, similar to him, couldn't help but to feel inherently superior from other people at times due to her supernatural inception and upbringing, which she tried hard to quell everyday.

Being powerful than your average human being would make you feel disconnected from the world, the degree of which varied depending on how powerful one is. So for Peter Parker, if the aforementioned question were to be asked to him, he would answer this...

"It feels boring."

His old self from two years ago would never think that he would feel like this in regards to his immense physical power and prowess, but after he achieved the overwhelming strength that allowed him to fulfill the goal of his harsh regimen of training, he found the dark side to his dream...

Being able to finish a 'fight', any fight, with anything, even creatures powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with the likes of the Hulk or Superman with a single punch made any fight dull.

So what did he do after he managed to fulfill his dream at the tender age of seventeen? He turned and look for another dream to fulfill, which was to graduate high school, get into a good university and have an occupation in the world of science.

Hey, it might be a 'boring' dream to have, but when you managed to fulfill one dream, you've got to have at least another one to fulfill, otherwise you'll find yourself devoid of passion and will to truly live your life with zeal.

Where did that leave his other occupation, the one where he put on a yellow skinsuit with a white cape and punching monsters left and right whenever the situation called it? Well, he would still do it, but now he treated it -along with his training- more as a hobby than anything else, an activity to do as a way to pass the time or to relax.

It wasn't annoying enough to be a chore, in fact he kind of liked doing it, but it was boring enough for him to not derive any fun from the activity, hence him considering it as a 'hobby'.

"I'm home Aunt May." Peter, now clad in a long-sleeved white hoodie with streaks of blue on its shoulders and arms, a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black slip-on shoes called out as he entered his aunt's house.

" _Welcome home Peter!"_ responded his aunt from the kitchen, _"I saw your fight on the news, thank goodness you were there, otherwise those four might've gotten badly injured."_

"Yeah, not to mention the destruction would've spread even more if their fight is prolonged further." Peter returned as he went past the living room and the dining room and straight to the kitchen, "After five minutes, I thought I had to interfere."

"Well..." his aunt, who looked rather youthful for her supposed age, which was mid-50s, smiled as she said; "You did the right thing sweetie." The woman then kissed him on the cheek before she said; "Now do your homework, I remember that you left it behind to go help the Fantastic Four."

"I know, I know." Peter said, returning her smile with his own before he walked away, but not before taking some snacks that were available in the fridge.

Minutes later, the sound of keyboard being pressed many times in a continuous manner was the only thing audible inside Peter's room. Illuminated by the glare from Peter's computer screen was the bland expression on his face as he worked on his homework.

Life was just ordinary in Peter Parker's eyes, even when he accounted the fact that he possessed immense bodily strength. Sure, he would use it when he deemed it necessary, which was... quite often, but again, it was a hobby to him, a way for him to use his power so that it wasn't wasted.

'But man, those Fantastic Four guys couldn't handle that Mole guy quick enough.' He groused mentally while his expression betrayed nothing, 'I wonder if it was a good thing I revealed my face though... Usually I'd just run by and punch the problems and gone the next second... Would me berating them ended up with them coming over to my aunt's house?' he wondered.

He stopped typing in his essay, which was ¾ done anyway, and began to ponder on the possibility. "Hm... they might be if they're petty enough, I did just go and showed them up..." he was silent for a while before he shrugged and said; "Eh, what's happened happened I guess, no use mulling about it now." He said before he then began to type again

 _Later on, in Fantastic Four's HQ, Baxter Building..._

"Who the hell was that guy?" Johnny repeated the question he had been asking repeatedly and incessantly for the last few hours as he leaned over the bar counter in the living area of their private apartment suite, which was three whole floors in the Baxter Building . "None of us have ever seen him before, and we've met with every superheroes there are, on Earth and beyond!"

"Johnny, we've been over this, Rita's still looking for any info on him so please stop asking that question every few minutes." His sister, sitting across from him while eating some late afternoon snacks while also using a tablet that was all screen to connect to the net, "I also want to know who he is... His strength is like that of Superman." She said.

"...Was that awe in your tone of voice, sis?" Johnny asked.

Susan responded with a shrug, "Yeah. He certainly made a good first impression on me." She answered, "I mean we _were_ having some trouble with Harvey because of the recent upgrade he applied to his minions... If he didn't stop him right then and there, the damage would've spread even further. As it is, he helped us minimize collateral damage."

She was also very impressed by his strength. To finish the prolonged fight with just one punch... Such a thing would leave a powerful impression on you, certainly. "Still... I think that he might be a figure we know..." Susan, or Sue, remarked before she showed Johnny an article.

"...The BLAST guy?" Johnny asked his sister, "You think that guy was BLAST?"

"It makes sense now though. Everytime BLAST did their thing on Danger Events, the end result was monsters' viscera spread all over the scene and them not on site. Rita, Toni and hell, even Nic thought that the entity used some sort of high-energy yielding weapon, hence the name BLAST, because they didn't consider the fact that it might be a meta who possess superhuman strength and speed." Sue gave out the reason for her assumption, "Other than Superman, who had said many times that he was not the one responsible for many quickly-resolved Danger events this past year, this guy fits that criteria."

Johnny's expression still conveyed his skepticism however. "I don't know sis... So that guy might be as strong as the Big Blue Boy Scout, but that doesn't mean that he's-"

"She might be on to something there." Rita's voice made the siblings turn and look at her along side Ben, both of whom were now wearing semi-formal clothing. Rita's consisted of an untucked long-sleeved white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks and shoes while Ben resorted to using his usual brown trench coat. "I've found the young man, and we are going to pay him a visit. Dress up you two."

The sequence of events that came afterwards led Peter to open the door to his aunt's house early in the evening to find a familiar looking group of four people waiting outside, with a cobalt-tinted seemingly normal-looking sedan behind them. "...Hello." was all that he could say with a straight face. "Uh, I don't know how you know where I live, but... come in." He invited them.

He let in Rita first, who was followed by Ben. The two were then followed by Susan, who was wearing a black-colored long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue tight jeans along with a brown leather belt and a pair of brown slip-ons. Then came Johnny, who wore a red jacket over a blue t-shirt along with a pair of black jeans and red sneakers.

"Thank you, Peter Parker." Rita said as Ben took off his trench coat and put it on the coat hanger with a rumbling ''scuse me.'. "I'm Rita Richards, he is Ben Grimm, she is Susan Storm, or Sue, and that's her brother, John Storm, more commonly called Johnny." She introduced her team.

"The Fantastic Four right?" Peter asked as he shook Rita's hands, Ben's, Sue's and then Johnny's. "Nice to meet you all, again. Peter Parker, a guy who serves as a hero as a hobby." He introduced himself. "My aunt and I don't have dinner ready for six though, you guys came here without noticing us first."

"Well, that's fine, something can be arranged in that case." Said Rita, dismissing his concern, "Still, that's a rather curious way to introduce yourself." Her remark was directed right at Peter.

"Well, that's how it is for me." Was his only explanation before he waved them in, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my aunt."

When May was called by her nephew to meet some people, she was taken aback when she saw the four people in front of her. "Oh my. Evening, what brought you four here?" she asked as she shook Rita's hand before she stopped, "Wait, did you find out Peter's identity?" she asked, revealing her knowledge of Peter's double life.

"Yes." Rita answered bluntly, "I drew his face, scanned it and searched the database of every U.S. citizen for a close match and found you." She explained how.

"...Big Brother much?" Peter remarked with a raised eyebrow, somehow not really affected by how he was found out, "Very impressive though."

"Thank you." Rita graciously accepted the compliment, "Now, I know that you have not prepared anything for us, Miss May, and that is okay, we just want to talk to your nephew." She explained to May, "Will that be a trouble, ma'am?" she asked.

"Oh no, of course not." May said with a small dismissive gesture from her hand. "It's not everyday that you get a famous superhero team in your house."

On Ben's left side, Susan whacked her brother in the head, earning an indignant shout of pain and surprise from him, "Hey, she's at least older than Rita, stop gawking." She warned, having noticed her brother's behavior around the young man's aunt whom she must admit, still looked very good despite some of the greys in her hair.

"I was not gawking." Johnny denied indignantly.

"Anyway... What do you guys want to talk about?" Peter diverted the topic of the conversation towards the right track as he gestured towards the living room, where Peter, May and the four, sans Ben, took a seat while Ben stood at the side of the couch with his arms crossed. "Is it about my heroing hobby?"

"Is that what you call it as?" Johnny asked, "Never heard that one before." He remarked.

"We want you to tell us how you acquire that strength." Rita quickly cut in to the chase, "Were you caught in some kind of accident? Was it something you acquired when you hit puberty? Were there anything that might've triggered it?"

The four were silent as they watched Peter staring at them with the same unexpressive, placid face. "...I just trained." Was his answer, delivered with a shrug.

At that, there was another moment of silence that reigned all over the house.

"Wait, you're serious?" Johnny asked in slight disbelief, "You... _trained_ and got as strong as Superman? What kind of training did you do?" he couldn't help but to ask.

At that moment, there was an expression of utter seriousness on Peter's face as he said; "It's a training set that I've endured for two years now... I'm not at my peak yet, but I'm close, I can feel it. Still, why are you so interested?"

Rita, ever the one who always got straight to the point, said, "I'd like to study you. To that end, I hereby invite you to become a special intern of our company Future Foundation, where you will work directly under me, with payment and privileges expected of such a position in exchange for allowing me to perform tests on you. What do you say, Peter?" she asked.

Peter frowned slightly and said; "So basically you want me to trade my body in exchange for position and money." When Rita nodded without even missing a beat, Peter went quiet for a couple of seconds before he said; "Hm... can't say I'm not interested. But... what do you think Aunt May?"

"Discuss to me first before you do anything else." Was what his aunt said, her blue eyes conveyed how she would not take no for an answer despite facing people who were far more powerful than she was, "Just so that I know you won't be irresponsible with my boy. Superheroes or not, you will be handling Peter with care or I _will_ make your lives miserable."

 _On the other side of New York..._

Despite Mole Man's stint early in the day, activities in New York, especially Manhattan, calmed down again instantly afterwards and had become normal now that it was evening. Being a city where the traffic between supers was a daily thing made the citizens that much more durable.

A female figure clad in a predominantly black-and-white hooded and masked skinsuit with dashes of red that hugged her body quite tightly swung her way through the concrete jungle that was Manhattan. Spider-Woman was her name, a vigilante who had taken New York by storm a year and a half ago and was a controversial figure to its citizens.

Some see her as a hero who wanted and did good for the people of the city while others see her as a no-good troublemaker who needed to stop for her own good and for the good of the New Yorkers. However, one sentiment the two groups shared in an objective manner was that she was someone who was worthy of their attention.

Beneath the mask was Gwen Stacy, a high-schooler of Midtown High, and all-around nerd who happened to be attractive-looking enough so as to not be harassed or bullied. The blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl never thought that she would lead a double life, but when fate decreed her to be the one who would be bitten by that spider, the course of her life was turned away from where it had been going.

Feeling her cellphone vibrating from one of her suit's inner pockets, Gwen swung to a nearest secluded rooftop and took out the phone to see who it was. "...Peter?" she said his name out loud when he found out who sent her a message, "I wonder what... happened..."

Peter Parker, her childhood friend, her classmate, her best friend, he was many things to her, yet the most important one was this... her secret keeper. He was the one whom she first told when she got her powers. Of course, it was all by accident.

" _Wow, I didn't know you could climb up walls."_

It was at a moment when she wanted to test out what she could do, which led her to an abandoned warehouse where she explored her newfound powers. Apparently, he was also doing his jogging routine during that time and happened to meet her by pure coincidence.

From there, one thing led to another... And both of them became each other's secret keepers.

 _Shit, F4 knows who you are? How?_

While she was a vigilante, he was a Danger Event Specialist. Ever since that worldwide incident three years ago, Earth has been visited by creatures from all across the universe(s), most of them dangerous, that wreaked havoc whenever they came by. In response to the dubbed Danger Events, there was a list of powerful superheroes who were obligated to fight and defeat them to resolve the danger in a timely manner.

She knew that Peter was one of them. They called him BLAST due to his habit of quick 'stealth hi bye' with every Danger Events he took care of. Now however, his secret identity has been found out.

 _Got fed up with F4 during MoleMan incident. Finished it 4 them, showed my face, tracked me down, the usual._

 _Well... what did they say?_

 _They wanted me on board Future Foundation._

 _Youre joking!_

 _Nope. Aunt May's taking care of the discussion right now with Rita Richards._

Gwen couldn't help but to chuckle at that. Peter's aunt was really shrewd and sharp, she wasn't surprised by what she did, she was mostly amused by the image of May negotiating with the Fantastic Four on behalf of Peter.

 _I pity them, really. What do they want you in 4? Dont tell me it's as a guinea pig._

She waited with held breath for his response, worried for his well-being despite being far more durable and powerful than she was.

 _Something like that. They offered me a position and privileges in exchange for allowing Rita to experiment on me._

Gwen pursed her lips, slightly disturbed by the implication, as she replied...

 _So a paid guinea pig. ...I dont know about this Pete..._

 _Don't worry, its not like Im being offered by OsCorp or LuthorCorp._

'God forbid.' Gwen remarked mentally, shivering at the thought.

 _Well... If you think its okay, Ill support you Pete. Like you did with me._

When she decided to don a suit to use her powers, Peter supported her all the way, even going so far as to help her design the suit and be a backup during the first few outings. The very least she could do was to offer him her assurance.

 _Thanks Gwen. We'll talk more tomorrow at school at the usual place, yea?_

A wide smile formed on Gwen's face as she typed.

 _You got it. Bye Pete._

 _Bye._

There was a moment of silence as Gwen stared at the now inactive chat window where she contemplated about continuing the conversation further. With slightly twitchy fingers, she began to type...

 _L.._

 _Lov.._

 _Love you._

Her thumb hovered over the enter button for a good couple of seconds, shaking rather violently before she huffed and held backspace instead, deleting the sentence. Then she hit homepage button, which returned her to the home screen and finally she pocketed it again.

Gwen shook her head, trying to shake off the heat on her cheeks with little success, but nevertheless, she jumped off the rooftop and swung her way through the concrete jungle once again as if that didn't just happen

After all, nothing make the blush disappear better than physical exertions.

 _Next day..._

When the school bell of Midtown High rang in the afternoon to signal the end of the day, a bespectacled Peter Parker leisurely walked through the school's hallway with his hands tucked into the pockets of his blue jeans. While wearing such casual clothing, the only thing that really stood out was his bald head, which seemed to reflect light more brilliantly than normal ones do.

Of course, being a teenager with a completely bald head would normally earn you some mocks from your peers, but Peter had seen to it very quickly, from the moment it began in fact.

" _Hey dude, nice hair, did you get it conditioned or something?"_

When he received the very first insult, all Peter did to dissuade them from continuing the course of action was one thing... He gave that first insulter a _look_ that conveyed how unimpressed and unaffected he was for a couple of seconds to unnerve them before walking away without a care.

It worked, as it completely stopped them from mocking him further. He really didn't give a damn about their insults, but he thought that it would be nice to nip off the bud, preventing it from becoming a thing and so he did what he did.

Of course, he didn't count for the fact that due to his action, some thought that he was a potential school shooter waiting to happen thanks to his lack of emotive expression. Then again, it helped with preventing future insults, so he wouldn't mind if he had known about that anyway.

With his impassive face and gait, he made his way towards the trees near the football field where, in the middle of them, he saw her, Gwen Stacy, sitting on top of a large branch with her back leaning against the trunk. Shaded by the canopy, the girl with a secret identity was closing her eyes, seemingly sleeping.

"Hey Pete." She greeted without looking at him when he arrived at the tree's base. She then opened his eyes, adjusted her sitting position so that her legs now hanged freely, looked at him with a smile before jumping down, "So, should I call you F4's fifth member now?" she teased.

Peter chuckled, "Hey, I was just recruited to the Future Foundation, not the main team." He corrected playfully before he put down his bag down and sat on the base of the tree, followed by Gwen who did the same thing, "Starting next week, you'll be looking at Peter Parker,aka BLAST, aka Rita Richards' new guinea pig."

"They know you're BLAST as well?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, but one of them is assuming that." Peter answered, "Susan Storm, or Sue Storm was the one who brought it up. I didn't directly answer her question though."

"...What are they like up close?" Gwen asked, having never met them in person before with her MO of sticking to the streets and all that.

"Just like your usual, everyday people. Except for Ben Grimm, he... wasn't." Was Peter's blunt answer before he frowned. "...Wait, come to think of it, the other three are very attractive people, not usual at all."

"Even... Rita?" Gwen showed her curiosity, asking about the woman who was twice their age plus a number of years.

"She looks much better in person." Peter answered simply. "Very attractive." He added.

"...Really?" Gwen asked, her tone of voice conveyed not curiosity but suspicion.

Peter and Gwen looked at each other for a moment before Peter frowned slightly, "...Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, not really." Gwen shook her head, "Anyway, are you at all excited with the whole recruited to the FF and stuff? From how you made it sound yesterday, it sounded like you didn't have much of a choice in the whole thing."

"To be honest? I'm rather excited." Peter confessed with a small smile, "I've always wanted to pursuit scientific goals, and one of the privileges given to me was a chance to conduct scientific experiments with them. I got some ideas already, really looking forward to that."

Seeing the usually unexpressive Peter showing quite a bit of excitement made Gwen smile. "Hm. I like seeing you this excited." She remarked, "So you basically can't wait huh?"

"Kinda. It's been a long time since I'm actually looking forward to something." Peter admitted before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Gwen was happy that her friend's problem turned out to be a blessing in disguise. She had noticed how after he achieved what he wanted to have through his training, which was to be strong enough to defeat anything, literally ANYTHING with one punch, Peter seemed to have his capability to emote severely diminished as a result.

She had shared her assumption to Peter that maybe his training didn't just strengthen his physical body, but also significantly increased his mental durability, and thus, explaining his decreased capability to emote.

" _...That makes a lot of sense. Oh well... some price to pay I suppose."_

His strength didn't make him emotionless, but it did numb him a bit to certain things that would incite a certain emotion out of a person. Only a few things could get him to react in an overt manner, so seeing the wide smile and the shining dark brown eyes from him made her stomach flutter.

"Still, I can't help but to think that this is the start of something." Peter mulled as his smile turned into a small frown, "Not sure if it's good or bad. I mean, the Fantastic Four is as much a trouble magnet as the X-Men or the Justice League with their feud with Doctor Doom. I'd inevitably get pulled into one of their fights, and when the dictator doctor takes notice of me... Hm..."

Gwen winced at his foresight. "Well, you're only part of Future Foundation, not Fantastic Four, I don't think it's gonna happen... Sure, they shared HQ with Baxter Building, but... Yeah, yeah, you're gonna get involved with Doctor Doom somehow." Gwen backtracked very quickly.

"...Oh well." Peter shrugged, "Another price to pay. Either way though..." Peter stood up and took his bag, "I'm pursuing a new goal nonetheless, so things will get very interesting, I'm sure." He then flashed a smirk that made Gwen's heart palpitate for a good moment, "Let things come as they may." He turned to Gwen, who managed to get her heart calmed down, "Anyway, I want to go buy some pizzas for some pre-dinner, you wanna come with? My treat, it's for a bit of celebration with the FF thing and all."

Gwen chuckled as she took her bag, "Sure. Is it a date, Pete?" she teased with a smirk.

"No." Was Peter's answer with the same-looking smirk on his face before he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, "If it were a date, I would've taken you to a much better outing than Domino's."

"Oh, like what?" Gwen asked, playing along.

"Olive Garden."

Seeing the smirk on his face when he gave his answer made Gwen chuckle. "You're a terrible, terrible person, Peter Parker."

Both of them laughed their way as they leave Midtown High's grounds, the girl with the powers of a spider and the boy with unmatched strength acting like a pair of normal teenagers that they were despite their extraordinary abilities. Such was the influence of their respective aliases.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

So this is a thing. I enjoyed One-Punch Man immensely, and when my mind decided to muddle it up with my love of anything related to both Marvel and DC Comics, this is the result. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed what I've written here, and if you do, I'll see you at the next chapter, expect DC characters to show up and more gender-bended characters besides Ms. Fantastic.


	2. The Almighty Guinea Pig

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original works that I used to write my own version of it.

 **AN:** There are some concerns on the reviews that said I'm making Peter a Saitama clone. To a certain extent, this is true, but unlike Saitama, once Peter saw the 'dark side' to his dream -that any fight gets boring as a result of his strength-, he quickly changes his life goal to something more ordinary while on the other hand, Saitama simply live life as is, lacking motivation to do anything other than perhaps chasing after supermarket sales due to how he had his life revolve around fighting monsters and nothing else.

As for 'with great power' thing that Peter's known for, it's also here, but the circumstances in which the (in)famous quote/teaching was said/parted to Peter has not yet been written. So please look forward to that.

Anyway, speaking of One-Punch Man, there is a reason why I used the name BLAST as the moniker that Peter got thanks to his actions in this story: I have a theory that in One-Punch Man, Saitama is actually BLAST, the rank 1 S-class Hero in the Hero Association.

On with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 2-The Almighty Guinea Pig**

* * *

In Manhattan, skyscrapers were a common sight, and some of them were landmarks that were either historically and/or aesthetically valuable, such as Empire State Building, Chryser Building and the most relatively recent one, Baxter Building.

It served as the Headquarters for Fantastic Four and their sub-division Future Foundation, the brainchild of Rita Richards and Susan Storm, a division dedicated for research and development on many fields of science for the purpose of accelerating humanity's progress.

With the help of many scientists and brilliant young people recruited from all across the world, Future Foundation was responsible for the world being several decades more advanced in technology level than it was supposed to be. It was their way to provide to the world what their superhero activity couldn't on it's own.

One Peter Parker looked up to one of the tallest building in Manhattan without an overtly emotive expression on his face besides a small, near imperceptible smile on his lips. Dressed very casually, he looked rather out of place compared to the traffic of people getting in and getting out of the main entrance of said building.

Even his glasses did not help him win any first impression due to how he carried himself with the blue hoodie with the written word of 'Oppai' and a cartoony drawing of breasts right above it on its center that he wore.

However, when he entered the lobby, -and earning himself some confused stares along the way-, he was immediately greeted by a kind-looking old man with sunglasses tinted in brownish orange dressed in blue-colored formal suit above a white dress shirt along with a pair of blue slacks and black dress shoes. "Hello there, are you Mr. Peter Parker?" he asked in a polite and friendly manner.

"I am." Peter said as he extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr.?"

"Willie Lumpkin, but call me Stan." When Peter's eyebrows rose up, the old man chuckled and said; "It's my middle name, I like to use it often so as to not forget it's mine. I'm the caretaker of the whole building, come Mr. Parker, Miss Rita and Miss Susan are already waiting for you."

The old man took Peter away from the lobby and into a nearby inconspicuous closet which door and interior happened to be a bit bigger than they usually were. He then saw Stan placing his hand to an empty spot on the right wall, which prompted a security camera to pop up right above it.

Its lens focused on Stan for a second before it turned its focus towards Peter. After a moment, it stopped and was pulled back into the wall. Then, the shelves on the wall opposite of the door moved backwards slightly before it sank a couple of centimeters into the floor and slid to the left until it was fully inside the wall.

As it turned out, the fake integrated shelves and the wall was a sliding door of a hidden elevator that Stan gestured to Peter, "You first, Mr. Parker."

Peter nodded as he entered, followed by Stan, and the moment the two of them entered, the steel sliding door behind the fake wall closed up and then the elevator moved upwards.

"Sometimes, when any of the four or their guests wanted to go down quickly and privately, they use this elevator." Stan explained the existence of the elevator, "Miss Rita told me to use this for you when you arrive, saying that she wants to meet with you first thing in the morning."

"Well she's more eager than I am..." Peter remarked with a slight smirk, because even though he was excited for this opportunity, Rita Richards seemed to be more excited to test him. Not even a second later, the elevator opened up, "Man this elevator's fast, we're already at the penthouse floor?" he asked, knowing that F4's home was located at the top of Baxter Building, at the 108th floor, with some of the floors above _and_ below also dedicated to it.

"It _is_ made to go faster than any elevators." Stan remarked as he then escorted Peter towards the main lab, passing by the kitchen/dining room directly connected to the main living room, which was a circular open space designed and styled for entertainment purposes in front of a massive three-story window with the number 4 inside a circle emblazoned on its outer surface. Along with that, there was also a dining room complete with a kitchen along with a complete bar set with dozens of wines set on the shelves behind the counter.

"They certainly live a good life." Peter remarked with raised eyebrows.

"Paid and provided by the patents of inventions made by the four of them." Stan said. The four, especially Rita and Susan were known as multidisciplinary inventors, even Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm contributed to their massive amount of incomes per year. "Ah, here we are."

Stan opened the door leading to a set of spiral stairs leading down that they climbed down, which led to a buffer room between the penthouse and the laboratory, which looked very similar in aesthetic to how high-tech labs were depicted in classic science-fiction series such as Star Trek.

The color of white with matte make dominated Peter's sight even before he fully entered the lab, and when he entered, he saw Rita and Susan, both of whom were wearing white lab coats with the Fantastic Four insignia on the left part of their chests as well as carrying tablets. "Good morning, Peter." Rita approached him quickly and shook his hand, "How are you feeling, are you well?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Answered Peter, "Morning, Sue."

Susan 'Sue' Storm, smiled at Peter as she nodded slightly his way, "Morning. Ready for your first tests?" she asked, "It's all mostly health examination, sampling blood and saliva and such, so please don't be nervous." She then added, "Even if you don't look nervous at all. Come this way, Peter."

Peter followed Sue's lead as he waved goodbye to Stan, who waved back before he nodded to Rita and left the lab.

"That old man's more powerful than he seems." Peter remarked off-handedly, speaking to no one in particular, which was heard by Susan.

She looked at him with a slight frown on her face, "Stan? Well, he _is_ stronger and more agile than people of his age." She kind of agreed with Peter's remark.

"Yeah, I can see that from his posture." His tone of voice conveyed how impressed he was, "Anyway, what's the test we're gonna start with?" he asked, returning to the main event of his visit to the Baxter Building.

"Let's start with blood and saliva sampling." Rita said as she pulled out a needle-less syringe and a cotton bud.

The first batch of the test lasted for a couple of minutes, longer than it's supposed to be due to his skin being so nigh-impenetrable that the syringe cannot be used, so they had to resort to Peter drawing his blood the archaic way, by biting on his thumb and let a drop fall into a petri dish. It did help the test though, since it showed that Peter possessed high regenerative abilities with the small cut getting completely closed under one second.

"Alright, now for the physical test, follow us." Rita ordered as she and Susan led Peter to another part of the lab, an enclosed room where there was a raised steel platform beneath a similar structure positioned in reverse right above it,. "Please remove all articles of clothing you're wearing, Peter." Rita said.

Peter looked at Rita in silence for a couple of seconds before he looked at Susan, who shrugged with an apologetic smile on her face, as if saying, 'I'm sorry, but it has to happen.' He knew that it was probably to measure his weight without any external additions, but that didn't mean he had to be completely and utterly okay with it.

Still, he decided to not fight it and removed his clothes down to his boxers, showing his naked self to both Rita and Susan.

"Hm, very impressive physique you have, Peter." Rita remarked with slightly raised eyebrows and a slight smile on her lips while Susan audibly gulped as she stared at Peter's form with a massive blush on her face and neck. He possessed a physique with very defined and dense musculature, a perfect balance between the dense muscles of a swimmer and the bulging musculature of a body-builder. "Very _blessed_ you are _._ " That other remark from the smirking Rita made Susan cough and turn her head away from the sight of his very _blessed_... nether regions.

Peter simply huffed as he crossed his arms. He then turned to Susan, "Is she usually this perv-" he stopped when he saw how Susan seemed to refuse to even turn to him while flushing, "...I'm surrounded by perverted scientists." Peter remarked in a deadpan tone of voice.

Rita laughed rather loudly at that while Susan coughed again in a much louder volume. "Ahaha! Alright, please step into the raised platform Pete, stand on the image of the soles at the center." Rita said as she gestured to the platform.

Peter did as he was told, somewhat aware that two pairs of eyes were directed at his behind as he did so, and when he stepped on the silhouette of the soles, the platform he stood on opened up, showing the moving, grinding gears within. From the opened, reversed platform above him, multiple massive, thick nano-carbon cables that ended with cuffs showed up that immediately locked themselves onto many of his body parts responsible for locomotion, such as his forearms, forelegs, etc.

"I feel like I'm in a Jaeger." Peter remarked as he was locked in place by the cuffs. "So... are they designed to measure my strength based on how mobile I can get locked like this?" he asked.

"Right on target." Rita answered as she moved to a nearby computer while Susan moved to another. "There we go, now try walking, Peter."

Peter then began to move in place due to their feet being locked onto the geared platform, and when he moved his upper body, the thick metallic cables restricted him so he had to exert a bit more force, "Huh, this is a good exercise."

On the controlling side, Rita and Susan had to steadily, continuously increase the pressure to keep up with Peter's strength. Having designed and used this Gyro-Platform to test the strength of brick superheroes the likes of Ben, Carol, and even Diana at one point, they expected that this was something they had to do, but as Peter increased the usage of his strength more and more, they found themselves having to work into overdrive to keep the machine at the same level with Peter.

Peter, having never felt such restriction on his locomotive capability ever since he reached this level of power, got very excited, which resulted in him using his strength even more to respond. It was evident that he was slowly but surely getting carried away.

'I wonder how much this machine can take...?' he wondered.

 _Five minutes later..._

"I'm really sorry." The now re-clothed Peter apologized so emphatically with his head tilted down slightly as he walked behind Rita and Susan, away from the laboratory, "I got carried away, I didn't mean to break it."

"It's okay Peter, I was thinking of getting it improved anyway." Rita said dismissively but not with dishonesty. "Still, your strength is far beyond my expectations. The Gyro-Platform was designed to withstand physical force the likes that the Hulk could exert."

Susan looked at Peter and asked; "Are you sure you didn't experience any accident that might've given you this power?" she asked, still skeptical that he really _trained_ to get so inhumanly strong. Other than that, the other more likely explanation was his genetic heritage, as it was possible that his birth parents were either mutants/metahumans or an inhuman or had some other alien ancestry to answer for his staggering physical capability.

"Not really." Peter answered, "I would've remembered and told you about it if that was the case." He reasoned before he frowned, "Wait, you still don't believe that this is all a result of my traning?" he asked Susan.

"It can't be, it's simply impo-" Susan, sensing that she was about to go on a rant, took a deep breath to calm herself before she said; "Normal humans can't exert enough force to destroy a machine that can handle the Hulk. No amount of training can make you reach that level." She stated in a flat tone of voice.

"That's all I did though." Peter protested before he asked, "Are you going to do some lie test on me next, is that where we're going?"

"There's no need for that." Rita interjected, still as calm as ever, "It is very possible that your training is a catalyst for your strength. And Susan, really, we're scientists, we need to be open-minded to any possibilities, even ones that seemed far-fetched. We're supposed to be skeptical, we're allowed to be doubtful, but not to be above disbelief." She reprimanded Susan. "Right, we're here."

She led them to... the toilet situated near the living room. "I got a bad feeling about this." Peter remarked in a deadpan tone of voice. Then he saw Rita's hand, with a small, sealed plastic cup in it, extended to him.

As he looked at the blank-faced Rita and the mortified Susan with slightly narrowed eyes, the surroundings fell into a very uncomfortable silence before he sighed, took the cup and went inside the bathroom, having decided to get it done and over with.

"If you need visual aid, I've downloaded some videos from Johnny's browsing history, use that tablet near the mirror."

" _Gee, thank you!"_ Peter's muffled, annoyed voice echoed.

Rita then whispered as she took note, "Despite his younger age, his musculature is indubitably impressive, reminiscent to Steve or Clark's in terms of physical appearance." and Susan tried to look as if she simply couldn't care less, which failed due to the dark blush that enveloped her whole face.

They then heard some loud moaning sounds of women coming from inside the bathroom before it was suddenly cut out.

" _Hey, could you please move away from the bathroom door for a while?"_ when they silently did that, he continued with; _"Thank you."_

"Enhanced hearing..." Rita took notes again as Susan planted the palm of her right hand on her face. Always a consummate professional, that's Rita Richards for you.

 _Some time later..._

After that, the tests continued for a little while, though thankfully, none were as embarrassing as the one involving a bathroom, a plastic cup and some videos with explicit contents. This was his part as a guinea pig, more or less, whereupon he was tested on so that a couple of scientists can figure him out.

What a way to start his career in the Future Foundation. Take off your clothes in front of your boss for research purposes. Literally.

"Alright, we've done all the tests." It was noon when Rita finally announced that. Peter was sitting on the sofa of their living room, eating the peanuts on the coffee table while Susan sat on the nearby lounge chair and Rita was standing across him using the tablet. "So? How do you feel?"

"He-hey, I feel great, really glad to be here." Peter said, sounding rather cheeky, which was tolerated due to the fact that the tests he had to endure was kind of humiliating. "In all seriousness though, I'm just glad that neither Johnny nor Ben were there with us during the whole thing."

"Both of them had their own businesses to attend to and even if they're here...Well they aren't the science-y type." Susan explained, "Both of them are very skilled inventors, talented engineers on their own, but they're not like us, scientists who focuses mostly on researches. They're not good at what we do best."

"Using 'research' for the purpose of looking at a man's naked body?" Peter asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Susan's reaction was to purse her lips as her body inadvertently produced enough heat on her cheeks for her to blush. " _No,_ asking an important question, collecting relevant data and then examine them to come to the right answer to said question. Besides, Rita said those were all necessary." Was her excuse. Though it wasn't as if she didn't en-

"You enjoyed the sight nonetheless, Susan." Rita teased before she added, "I know I did."

"Rita, you're married!" Susan exclaimed in a scandalized manner.

"Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to look." She stated as if it were a fact. "Not to mention that it _was_ necessary." She added, her confident tone of voice made it seem as if it really were. "The Gyro-Platform was also used to measure your weight, so lack of clothing is a necessity for its reading to be as accurate as possible."

"Still... I know it's a little late and all, but... Welcome to the Future Foundation." Susan said to Peter with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, yes, welcome to Future Foundation, Mr. Parker." Rita said, as if she just remembered that. "I would've given you a tour of this place and your workplace, but you've already seen it when we tried to take a sample of your blood, so for the sake of formality, let's just say that it's been taken care of."

"...Whoa, I'm to work right below your house?" he asked, genuinely surprised by the development, "I didn't expect this when you talked about privileges."

"Well, we _did_ order you to strip buck naked in front of us..." Rita trailed off before she finished it off by saying, "So you can consider this as a payment for being such a good sight to look at." The smirk she had when she said it was like that of a perverted old man's.

Susan groaned as she planted both of her palms on her eyes in an attempt to hide her mortified blush while Peter's eyes got half-lidded to convey his lack of appreciation for the joke before his lips formed into a small smirk, "Well, can't say that I've never used my body to get ahead in the business now."

While Rita chuckled at how well he responded to her joke, Susan groaned once again. "Dear god there's two of them, there's two of them, god, why are you so merciless?" A perverted older woman and a young man, the latter of which was not even of legal age yet, which was frus-

"You're just frustrated that Mr. Parker isn't even of legal age yet, aren't you?"

Slowly, as if it was done deliberately, Susan turned to look, or to be more exact, glare at her friend/mentor figure with a twitching left eye and slight shimmering that she produced like an aura around her.

In response to that, Rita simply turned to Peter and said; "We'll be having lunch in about... fifteen minutes, what would you like, Peter?"

"Eh... I don't know." he said with a frown, "I don't know how it works around here exactly, so can you... show me the menu or something?" he asked.

"We have a food court on the first floor basement with a private room reserved for our usage only. Want us to... escort you, Peter?" Rita asked with raised eyebrows.

Peter simply chuckled and shrugged, "Alright." He stood up before he stopped and asked, "Wait, I don't actually bring any money."

"It's okay, it'll be on me." Rita waved off his concerns before she turned to Sue, "Sue, you coming?"

Susan, who was feeling rather hungry, simply shrugged with a sigh, "Why not? It's lunch time anyway." Was what she said.

When the three began to walk to the secret elevator however, Rita stopped and said; "Oh, I forgot something... I need to take care of something in the lab, so Susan..." she then stretched her body to push the blonde to stand beside Peter and said; "Do take care of Peter, will you? Your expense will be paid by me, have a nice lunch."

She then stretched her body away from the two, leaving Susan to take care of Peter alone. Boy, what that sentence would sound like out of context... "Um... so, let's go, shall we, Peter?" she asked before she walked towards the elevator, with Peter following closely behind.

 _Sometime later..._

"You know, the unstable molecules in your uniform never ceases to amaze me." Peter remarked to Susan, who was now wearing a set of casual clothes consisting of a blue leather jacket above a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black moccasins, "Very handy for when you need a uniform _and_ civvie clothing. I wish my uniform's like that."

Susan, sitting across from him in the private dining room set for the four's use, which was shown by how well-kept it was, smiled and asked, "Can't you change clothing in a second thanks to your speed?"

"I may be fast in relation to you, but changing clothes can feel as tedious as doing it at normal speed." Was Peter's answer, "It doesn't change the fact that the process can be rather complicated to do, and a second can feel like minutes to me."

To that, Susan couldn't help but to show her agreement to his admiration. The unstable molecules in their costumes were definitely a blessing, thank you Rita Richards. "Now that you're a part of the Future Foundation Peter, do you have any concepts you want to make a reality?"

"I do actually. What do you think of..."

Later on, as Peter and Susan's desk was filled with eaten meals from several restaurants from the food court, both of them were still immersed with the conversation that they had been having since _before_ they had their first meal.

"But still, I think it would be safer if the human tests is done with a metahuman first." Susan said before she sipped her latte, "It's been proven through numerous studies that they possess greater amount of potential energy compared to a standard human..." she mulled over what she said before she added, "Perhaps do it with an Alpha-class one."

"Right, I'm thinking about an energy manipulator to do the initial test." Peter began to explain before he took one of the remaining nuggets and ate it, "I'm thinking... Havok? Can we rent him for research purposes?"

"Well we do have Xavier Academy on a speed dial, so to speak." Susan remarked, taking one of the last onion rings and eating it, "Still, though you need to work out the kinks in your theorem first to make it a strong foundation for further improvements and finalized version, I can say that if a prototype can be created, works and able to be easily replicated on a budget, it's something that can improve humanity as a whole."

Susan looked at Peter again, this time taking in all the intricate little details about him before she asked him something else; "You know, I've seen your education history... You were always the top of your class ever since first grade, but over the last two years, I've noticed the decline in grades. Why was that?"

"Ah. That's because during that time, I chose to fully dedicate myself to train my body." Was his quick answer, "I forgo most of my school studies during that period, because I focus myself on training. Not that I'm not training now, I still do it when I have the time, but back then I see grades as unimportant compared to my training."

"I see..." this mysterious 'training' of his again, she wanted to know what it was exactly, considering his incredible strength. But there was something else, "Why did you train in the first place? You started two years ago, and are still doing it now, what drove you to do it?" she asked his reason.

To her surprise, his expression turned somber at that. He quickly took the cup of soda he ordered and took quite a big gulp from the straw before he said; "My uncle's death. Two years ago was when my uncle died... due to the incident with that Darkseid guy."

Darkseid Incident. That was the name of the event in which humanity was invaded by an alien force that hailed from a different world altogether than the one they inhabit. All over the Earth, legions of winged beasts and other monstrosities came down from the sky with a synchronized boom, and the world would've been destroyed... if it weren't for the united force of the numerous heroes all across the globe.

Susan still remembered being a part of the force that quelled the force that invaded Manhattan, one of the largest invading waves of them all, and how they managed to minimize casualties and collateral damage as much as they possibly could. "Oh." She mouthed out, feeling guilty that she had asked that, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"S'alright." He shrugged as he answered that, "But that alone wouldn't have made me so driven. No... what made me that way was because I was there."

" _Peter, run! Run!"_

" _What's happening?! Why are there-?!"_

" _Peter, just run! We have to- Peter!"_

" _Agh!"_

" _AAAAA-!"_

" _Uncle Beeeeenn!"_

"When it happened, my uncle and I were trying to get to our car, to escape on foot because it got stuck... But mid-way, a stray blast from one of those parademons' weapons came close to us and my uncle pushed me out of the way, and got himself... vaporized."

Susan covered her mouth with her hand, feeling even more guilty now that she had undoubtedly brought up bad memories of his. "Peter, it's okay if you don't want to continue." She said.

"...Thanks." he responded before he went silent and drink his soda again.

"What was his name?" she asked, feeling the need to know.

"Ben Parker... The closest thing I had to a father, and he was a very good one at that too." He said with a sad smile on his face. "Anyway, after all that happened afterwards, I found myself driven to become a hero, one that can defeat any enemy with one punch. So I trained myself for two years, and as a result, I've become strong... and that I lost all my hair."

It took her brain two seconds, 1.9 second more than usual, to fully comprehend what he said, "Wait, so... your baldness is a result of you achieving super strength?" she asked, to which he nodded, "How? That... that doesn't make any sense."

"Apparently that's how it works." Was Peter's answer.

"...Alright, I'll bite, what does your training consists?" she had to ask, because apparently he made himself this way instead of it being the result of his genetic make-up. In her line of work, she had met people who trained to become formidable in fights, but never to the extent of this young man in front of her.

"One-hundred push-ups, one-hundred sit-ups, one-hundred squats, and ten kilometer run. In quick succession without breaks, every single day." He answered in a sage-like tone of voice, "Whether it rains or snows or scorching hot, whether you're sick or sleepy, whether you're hungry or thirsty, never rest. Do this, and you will become strong."

Susan Storm, whose intellect was credited to be on par with the likes of brainiacs like Rita Richards had to take more than just a few seconds to fully comprehend his words. And when she did, she said; "You're bullshitting me."

"I bullshit you not." Peter immediately replied back.

She could tell that he wasn't lying, but what he said was simply... hard to... no, impossible to believe. "That- that kind of training's doable!" she couldn't help but to yell out slightly, "It's intense, certainly, but it wouldn't give you... Superman or Hulk-level strength! Are you _sure_ that that's all you did?"

"I'm sure, I did it, I lived through it, why wouldn't I be sure that's all I did?" he asked, a bit offended by her disbelief.

"Because it's impossible!" Susan yelled out while standing up and lean towards him in a rather agressive manner before she took a deep breath, sat back on her chair and calmed herself down. "Fine... I'll believe you for now, but hopefully your blood test can yield a more believable result."

"Are you trying to look for the X-gene in my blood?" Peter asked.

"That's _one_ thing we're trying to find." Susan answered before she took a sip of her coffee and asked; "Wanna get back upstairs, Peter?" she asked, "We've had more than just a lunch with what we've eaten."

"True." Peter remarked before he said; "Let's."

Ubeknownst by the two of them, a small camera has been installed inside the private room, connected to a central super-computer located on a certain dictatorially-controlled country in eastern Europe, from which their interaction had been observed through one of the super-computer's monitor by a pair of green eyes on a face masked with iron beneath a green hood.

"Fascinating... So that is the man who smote the barbaric Mole Man with strength not unlike that of the Kryptonians." The figure clad in full armor spoke with a rumbling voice, "And Rita has recruited him as a guinea pig? Foolish... Such a valuable subject must never be wasted on such trivial-level scientific pursuit."

From the chair on which the figure stood, the armored figure said; "Your loss, my gain... This Peter Parker will not be wasted by your lack of clarity."

 _With Rita..._

"Hm... fascinating. Truly fascinating."

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder if I've married myself to a Vulcan." Ben said as she came close to Rita, who was looking at a computer screen riddled with data she had gathered before he placed one of his massive hands on her left shoulder, "What're you lookin at, sweetie?"

"Peter Parker's genetic data." Was Rita's answer.

"The bald kid, huh?" Ben was interested in the kid, mostly because he was so laid-back and very unassuming despite the fact that he had strength that could make the likes of Hulk pause. "Whaddya found?"

"He possess neither X-gene nor any extraterrestrial or extradimensional component to his genome." Rita revealed, "From what's been gathered, he's very much human. Perhaps there will be visible differences if his molecular makeup is thoroughly examined, but for now... The only difference I've seen is that his genetic makeup is a bit more refined than that of average human beings, but not so much that it made him different. If anything, he's... like us."

"So it's possible that he once got bombarded by extra-dimensional cosmic radiation?" Ben asked.

"No, other than some slight differences in his genes, there's no indication that he was ever bombarded with any kind of radiation." Answered Rita, "It is very possible that he achieved his strength through training, like he claimed."

"...Training huh? I'm all for improving your body and all that, but to get yourself _that_ strong? It can't be training... can it?" he asked, a bit uncertain.

"It's the only explanation that correlates with everything I've found of him." Rita stated as a matter-of-fact before she added, "It makes me curious as to what the training actually is..."

At that moment, Susan and Peter exited the secret elevator and to the living room, where one Johnny Storm was lounging lazily on the sofa. "Oh hey." He greeted once he noticed them, though it took him a second longer to actually _see_ who the two people were, "...Hey Parker, where've you been with my sister?" he asked.

"We've only had lunch, Johnny.", Susan said in a reprimanding tone, noticing her brother's protective tone of voice, "And besides, where have _you_ been? You didn't come back home since yesterday afternoon, did you just- did you just _get_ here?"

"I was... at a friend's place." Johnny answered with slight hesitance as he looked away from Susan's gaze. After a second, he turned his attention to Peter again, who was now looking over the living room with his hands on the pockets of his jeans. "So, what do you think of our base?" he asked.

"It's even more impressive on the inside than on the outside." His answer was quick and blunt, "I'm just happy to be here." He stated with a smile on his face.

"Alright, good to hear that." Johnny said before he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Now, Peter." Sue called for his attention, no longer paying attention to her brother, "On this first day of work, you're only required to be tested on." She could practically _see_ how Johnny was immediately attentive at that, "However, if you'd like to assist Rita and/or me, you're welcome to do so."

"Cool, I guess I can do tha-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when the lights in the room, in the whole building even, flickered alongside other electronic appliances which suffered the same symptom before the steel blinds installed on all the windows, including the three-story high one, closed down. Then finally, every sources of light died down, engulfing all of them in darkness.

For those who were inside, they immediately went into 'battle mode'. "Damn it, who is it this time?" Johnny complained as he immediately activated his power, focusing it on his right hand to light up the place with the orange glow of his fire.

"To hack our security system in such a short amount of time..." Susan quickly deduced who it was in her mind before she began to make her way towards the laboratory.

The moment she left Peter's side was the same time a ghostly specter of an armored right arm materialized behind him, shining quite brightly in the dark environment. Both Susan and Johnny saw what was going on and immediately make a move towards it in an effort to stop it.

However, both of them failed to be fast enough as the hand touched him on the shoulder and whisked him away in a flash of blue wisp that imploded upon itself in a matter of a second, leaving nothing on the spot where Peter once stood but the glasses he was wearing, which fell to the floor.

As if on cue, the lights immediately got back on and the steel blinds were opened, shining the room with the sunlight and the shadow... of a symbol that was no longer that of the Fantastic Four's. Instead of the number four within a circle, it was a silhouette of an iron mask, which bore a familiar visage...

"Doom..." Susan muttered the name of Rita's most personal enemy...

 _On a place far away from the city of New York..._

One minute he was in the Baxter building, right smackdab in the middle of the Fantastic Four's home that was apparently having a blackout caused by someone hacking into its system, and the next second, he was inside a massive... _lair,_ as there were no better ways to put it, with its grandiose hall made out of marble and its metallic floor and all that.

And in front of him, quite a few meters away, sitting on a big steel throne, clad in steel medieval-like armor garbed with a green hooded cloak that only covered the shoulders and the back of the figure was the one who summoned him, the doctor dictator, the master of science and magic and the most beloved figure in Latveria... Doctor Doom.

"Peter Parker." Doom's voice rumbled like rolling thunder through the infamous mask's grimacing 'mouth', "Doom welcomes you... to Latveria."

There was a moment of silence as the powerful bald man and the terrifying dictator stared into each other before the former sighed as he planted his right palm onto his face with a smack.

"Already? It's only my first day of working there..." he muttered with disbelief and exasperation in equal measure.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

So, Doom. Things happen fast in comic book universe once the ball gets rolling, so Peter shouldn't be surprised that his encounter with Doom happens so quickly. Then again, it's not like he had any of Deadpool's fourth-wall awareness, so he shouldn't be blamed for his lack of forethought on that part.

Anyway, see you guys at the next chapter, yeah?


	3. The Audience

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that I used to make these fanfics.

 **AN: I just want to clear things up about my BLAST=Saitama theory, you can skip this if you want to.**

The whole thing regarding my theory of 'Saitama is BLAST' is due to this other theory of mine: King did not receive recognition for ALL of the monsters Saitama has defeated. He was attributed to an enough amount of Saitama's victories to make him S-Class Rank 7 hero, but not enough to make him S-Class Rank 1.

So the very basics of the theory is this: BLAST is an entity that Hero Association created in response to attribute the dead, possibly mulched monsters that Saitama defeated and left behind without King nearby, to someone, _any_ one. 'The Strongest Hero BLAST' does not exist, he's Saitama's victories that were attributed to a name, a fabricated name.

Saitama's been active for three years since the start of his training, and from the get-go, he had always fought monsters, and while King was unlucky enough to be near him a lot when he fought, he couldn't be lucky/unlucky enough to be there ALL the time.

 **End of AN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-The Audience**

* * *

"Fear not, Peter Parker. Doom summons you not for the purpose of giving judgment. Doom wishes to have an audience with you." Doom stated as the armored hand rose up, beckoning him to approach, "Come closer." Doom commanded.

Noticing that he had nothing better to do and that the doctor was being rather cordial, Peter agreed and approached the armored figure. Just a few feet away from Doom, the dictator's armored hand ordered him to stop, and he did so.

The gleaming green eyes visible from the eyelids of Doom's mask examined Peter thoroughly as Doom leaned towards him. "Though many are blind to see this, you possess a powerful presence. Doom glances upon you and see that your feat against that barbarian Mole Man was not a fluke. You are _strong_ , and that you made yourself so."

Doom then stood up, standing a few inches taller than Peter, who was standing at 5 feet and 10 inches tall. "Doom respects such tenacity to reach a goal, no matter the reason or methods. Richards tries to figure out your strength, trying to grasp figures in the darkness, failing to understand your _real_ value."

Peter simply looked up to meet the eyes of the armored figure with his, his expression still placid. One would normally be very intimidated facing such a powerful figure, but Peter knew how powerful he himself was, and what he was doing was staying silent to hear what he was brought to Latveria for.

"Doom offers you a place in Latveria, Peter Parker." Said Doom with a raised right hand extended towards him, "A position as a knight, second only to Doom. Accept, and together with Doom, you shall rise to heights befitting your strength." The armored figure then asked, "What say you, Peter Parker?"

His brown eyes stared at Doom's green ones before he sighed and said; "I'm not going to accept any offer made by someone who doesn't even bother to show themself to make them." He stated bluntly, "Even Rita Richards had the courtesy to meet me and my aunt face-to-face along with her team before offering me anything. I'm going to have to say no, doctor. Thanks for even considering me though." He stated before he went back and stare at the armored figure again.

There was a long stretch of silence as the two looked into each other in a tense moment that seemed to go on forever... Until a flash of green light from behind him made Peter turn his gaze to its source.

What he saw was another armored figure, clad very similarly to the one he had been talking to, though not as huge in width nor as tall in height, but nevertheless, the figure possessed a presence that commanded respect. Unlike the figure he had been talking to before however, Peter knew there were two stark differences with this one...

"Doom commends you for seeing through Doom's creation." Said the slimmer, and slightly shorter armored figure with a rumbling voice that seemed a tad lighter as one of the armored hand did a dismissive wave to the previous armored figure and as if on cue, making it walk away, "Those Kryptonians cannot even see through the shells of the Doombots and shed light to their true selves, and even the likes of Stark, the Bat or Richards always fail to recognize one when it was in front of their very eyes, yet you knew right away. Doom is impressed. Do not take such compliment lightly."

The armored figure then approached Peter, only towering over him by three inches instead of the seven inches advantage that the previous one had. "The one you see before you is the genuine one, Peter Parker. The only one Victoria von Doom, rightful ruler of Latveria." She introduced herself with a flourish, "Doom wonders how you are able to see through Doom's creation. What manner of power did you use to reveal such a detail that breaks a Doombot's nigh-perfect masquerade?"

"...That guy from before just doesn't feel right." Was Peter's answer, which he gave with a shrug.

"Ah, some manner of extrasensory capability then? Brilliant, Peter Parker." Doom quickly justified his overly simplistic reason, "Now, Doom shall not be bested by the likes of Rita Richards, and let it be known that Doom is not above common courtesy. As such, Doom shall grant you a grand tour of her palace and the country which loves her so. Come! Doom shall do so herself!"

Peter looked at the retreating figure of the dictator doctor for a second with a placid expression before shrugging and followed her closely behind her, deciding that he might as well go with the flow despite the fact that from an average people's perspective, he was in a rather absurdly surreal situation.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Baxter Building..._

"It's very likely that Doom took him to Latveria." Said Rita, addressing Susan, Ben and Johnny as they all stood in the living room, "However, we can't just storm a foreign country, even if that country is led by a well-known dictator." She lamented, "And the other thing is, Peter's recruitment to the Future Foundation is something I've kept secret from everyone."

"Wait, what?" Susan mouthed out in surprise, her expression mirrored by Ben and Johnny, "Why did you do that?"

Rita grimaced as she confessed, "Because I want to keep him to ourselves." When that answer earned her some confused looks from the other three, she elaborated, "His strength, and the fact that he's a human being is simply extraordinary. And I've checked your presumptions, Sue, it is highly possible that he's also BLAST, which is all the more reason to keep him a secret from the others for now."

"For what, his protection?" Johnny asked, caught by surprise at that admission, "Considering his strength, that would be rather redundant."

"It's not his well-being that needs protection." Rita said, "It's his aunt's. Peter Parker has been careful to not let himself be known due to the manner in which he resolved Danger Events as BLAST."

"Get in and get out before anybody notices anything." Ben put Peter's method into words.

"Precisely, but back then, with the Mole Man, he showed himself to us, mostly because he's annoyed at our incapability to take care of him at a timely manner." Rita continued, "Luckily for him, besides us and the Mole Man, nobody else saw him, but if we were to go to Latveria and challenge Doom for Peter-"

"The diplomatic incident can blow out of proportion and pinpoint him as the cause, potentially outing his identity as BLAST." Susan finished.

"Indeed." Rita concluded grimly, "There's a reason why his MO in Danger Events is to omit his presence almost entirely, mostly because his maskless identity as a superhero. And his aunt, while formidable," even she had to admit that after a lengthy session of discussion with her, "is a normal human. He's avoiding the spotlight so that his aunt can be spared."

There was a moment of silence before Susan frowned, 'Wait, and how did she know this?' before she could ask the question however, Johnny interrupted.

"Well, what does that matter?" he asked, "We're still going to save him, right?"

A couple of minutes before, outside of the Baxter building, a hooded figure had seen how the Fantastic Four symbol changed into a grimacing metal mask for a couple of seconds, and even _she_ knew to whom that insignia belonged, "Damn it, I didn't mean for it to happen _this_ fast. Even if it's more subdued compared to his usual fare, _something_ must've happened."

Out of concern, she swung her way towards Baxter building, stuck herself right where the Fantastic Four symbol was, pulled her right fist back then knocked it three times with her full strength, which caused the window to tremble slightly, but not even close to cracking them.

Even though the window was designed to not let anyone see what's going on inside, she knew that she earned their attention and saw her, so she waved her hand.

"Is that... Spider-Woman?" Ben asked with a frown on his rocky face.

"What does she want? I always invited her to our shindig, but she always declines for some reason." Johnny remarked.

Now that she had their attention, Gwen breathed on the window before she wrote a letter using her fingertip.

'LET ME IN' was what was written.

She then erased that and wrote another one.

'I KNOW PETER'

"Wait, that guy knows Spidey?" Johnny asked with a frown while Susan immediately went to a nearby panel and opened up a section of the three-story window designed to let fliers like Iron Man, Superman or Wonder Woman in.

Through that hole she went and landed right in front of Susan, who immediately closed the window right afterwards. "Whew! Thank you." Said the arachnid-themed superheroine before she looked around, "Huh, nice digs, looks even better from the inside." She remarked.

"Exactly what Peter said." Susan said with a small smile, "So you know him?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I know he's BLAST, at least." Gwen admitted, "He told me that you guys found out who he was and hired him. He even had thought about getting into trouble with that dictator dude in Latveria cause' of you guys but... on his first day? I mean damn." She shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips, "So where's he? Is he alright?"

Judging by the shared grimace that the four in front of her had, it seemed that he wasn't. "...Doom's got him? How?! Your building's one of the most secured one there is in America!" she yelled out.

"Calm down now." Rita beseeched, "Doom's powerful, resourceful and skilled enough to do such a thing. I always try to keep it updated, but the case is always about facing against something I had little ways to defend this building with."

"It's magic." Ben stated with a growl, "The bastard's always dabble himself in such, even goes so far as to boast his mastery over it... And from what Sue and Johnny told us, it was what he used to get Peter."

"...So... How are you going to get him back?" asked Spider-Woman.

"Other than infiltrating Latveria, which is guarded with the same technological marvels that guarded places such as this or the Justice Tower combined with... magical wards he placed as another layer of protection, there's no other option." Rita answered.

Hearing the odds stacked up against them made Gwen grimace beneath her white mask. She growled/sighed as she planted her palm right above her closed eyes and tilted her head down. "Then can you do it?"

"There's also the fact that the only people who knows about his identity as BLAST, outside of this room, are his aunt and perhaps, Doom."

Gwen sighed as she tilted her head backwards at Susan's statement, "So if you guys do that, then media all over the world wants to know why the Fantastic Four 'attack' a sovereign country, found out it's about Peter and thus very likely outing his identity as BLAST." She quickly deduced before saying, "We really need some help. At the very least, to access a piece of satellite that can actually _look_ into Latveria."

Rita sighed near inaudibly before she said, "I know who to call. I'll make it happen." She stated before she stretched her body and accessed her 'pocket space' made by contorting her body in a certain way to bring out a small rectangular device which she pressed on its screen.

She then created a pattern with the screen and right near the three-story window, a large holographic screen sprung up, which showed a black screen with a progress bar that filled up so quickly on the center with the word 'ENCRYPTING...' right below it.

"It takes them a while to respond, but they'll get it." Rita said confidently as the progress bar filled up and the word turned to CALLING... She strode towards the large screen, followed by the others who were surprised by the looks on their faces.

"How long has this been here, Rita?" Ben asked with a frown.

"Ever since this building was created." She answered, "I only do this when the situation calls for its necessity, and right now, it is _very_ necessary."

It was a minute later that the screen blinked and showed two people, separated by a vertical line in the middle of them. The one on the left was a rather handsome man with black hair, black goatee, fair skin and some soot and grime, which fit the visible surroundings on his background, which appeared to be a workshop. The one on the right was Batman, in front of a blurry background.

"Hey Rita/What is it, Rita?" both men said at the same time, one with a smile and one with an ever present frown.

"Tony, Batman, I need to ask you two a favor." Rita said, cutting to the chase.

"Oh wow, a video call from you is such a rare moment, can't we just talk for a bit? Share some stuff, about what's going on with you and me? Oh hi, Batsy, didn't see you there, what with how you always seem to meld perfectly against the dark." Tony remarked.

"What do you need, Rita?" Batman said, getting to the point.

"I want you to use the stealth satellite orbiting Latveria." Rita answered Batman's question.

Immediately, Tony turned serious, "Wait, what happened? There's no breaking news about Baxter Building yet, so who's been taken?" he asked, and Batman remained silent, as his question had already been said. "And is that Spider-Woman behind you?" Tony needlessly asked.

There was a moment of silence before Rita said, "...Let's just say he's someone very important."

* * *

 _Latveria. Later on..._

"Wow, I have to admit, Latveria's not that bad compared to what our media tells us what it's supposed to be." Peter admitted as much as the figure of the bald man and the dictator walked amongst the people of Latveria, seemingly unnoticed.

"Doom is certain that your media calls Latveria as a dreary dystopia deficient in freedom or something along that line." Said the doctor, "Bah, as if your country possess the moral high ground to give such baseless, derogatory remarks. As long as everyone is subject to Doom, she will give them what they wish. Their primary, secondary and tertiary needs shall be fulfilled, and as for their daily lives, Doom cares not for what they do in private so long as it doesn't directly affect my rule and the health and well-being of others."

Peter had been careful to not be biased against her or be forced to be biased to her advantage, and throughout his 'tour', he tried to see if there were anything that showed Doom's falsehoods. However, what he didn't expect was for Doom to actually show him the whole country.

Even if Latveria was a small country, it was a big area nonetheless, so her way of showing him that was to use magic, specifically, astral projection. Both of them were still inside the castle, and they merely used a circular platform to project their souls onto Latveria without anyone seeing them.

" _Doom does not doubt that you have some reservations against her, Peter Parker. However, whatever you or they might think of me, Doom is not a person of deceit. Never have Doom backed upon her word, so Doom swear upon her name that this device shall tell you no lies and show you Latveria exactly as it is within the same moment that we occupy in time-space continuum as if you and Doom were physically present on the location itself."_

" _...What about your Doombots though?"_

" _They have never been built for the purpose of deceit. If anyone were to look at them and see a man, then it was because they perceive it as so. If others had tried and succeeded to stop one and felt tricked because they thought it was genuine, then is it not the fault of their incapability to see through it? They were built to increase the efficacy of Doom's work, as they can easily become powerful weapons as well as a simple work grunt, nothing more, nothing less."_

That statement was proven true when he saw several Doombots working all around Latveria, mostly as guardsmen, but at times there were some stores managed by the Doombots, all of them, despite their rather terrifying visage, acted very friendly with the people who treated them as if they were people.

It was strange, being an outsider looking in, it challenged your worldview, and for all his attempts to be as objective as possible, Latveria was surprisingly... idyllic. Doom kept the architectural aesthetic of the place intact, preserving its culture while also adding some necessary modernity to it, such as power pylons and street lamps.

They stopped at the sight of a group of children playing tag with smiles on their faces, and Doom spoke, "Doom desires only the best for Latveria. It was the home of her mother and father. Once, before I came back to bring salvation, this country was ruled by an oppressive tyrant, a foolish man who thought himself right, trampling over these people's right to live their life. When I, alone, came to Latveria, he and the worst of his subordinates tasted Doom's fury... Never shall a buffoon of a tyrant sit on Latveria's throne again."

Doom turned to Peter and continued, "Let it be known that Doom never denies what she is. Dictator, I am, but never shall Doom belittle or be apathetic to her people. Under my rule, they will face no hunger, thirst, hygiene, a lack of roof over their heads nor will they ever fear war marching down upon them. So spoke Doom."

Certainly, she had a bit of a God complex. Peering through her words, Peter found that she was not trying to sell her ideology to him, merely stating a point which she regarded as truth. So confident she was that she thought she only needed to show her whole self.

He certainly didn't mind that. It's much more preferable for him to face a person so honest with their own self, "Doctor, about that offer you made me..." he trailed off to get back to the reason why he was here in the first place.

"Yes? Have you decided to follow Doom and her cause?" she stated, so full of ham and cheese, but somehow Peter found it somewhat endearing as she didn't _try_ to be so dramatic, she simply _was_.

"Would you tell me exactly what you mean when you said Rita Richards do not know my _real_ value?" he asked, "What exactly do you think of me?"

The two remained silent for a moment, staring into each other before Doom said, "Doom knows for a fact that Rita does not understand you and wish to know what made you... _you_. She fumbles in the dark while the answer is right there in front of her, and as a result, she treated you so wastefully." She revealed.

Doom raised her upturned right hand slightly and tightened the armored hand into a fist, "You possess power the likes of which none can match. Power that is earned, not given... Another living proof of how will can triumph against predilection of weakness that humans are cursed with. You can tilt the balance of the world if you so choose, and Rita only wants you to be a _guinea pig_."

She then extended her hand to him and said; "I sense greatness in you, Peter Parker. Your value is simply immeasurable, not unlike the might I sense from your presence alone. And alongside Doom... You can become what you are meant to be. Join me, Peter Parker."

Peter looked at the extended hand for a second, then looked straight at Doom's eyes before he placed his hands on his hips, took a deep breath, sighed, and said to Doom while looking at her eyes...

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll stay as a hobbying hero and a Future Foundation intern." He refused her offer.

As if struck, the doctor flinched as she retracted her hand, "...A refusal. Doom did not expect this outcome. Why?" she asked, her tone conveyed a dangerous combination of curiosity and demanding.

"Because I'm seventeen years old." Peter stated bluntly, "I want to at least see what's more there is in and of the world before I plant my roots down. You're asking for a really big commitment from a teenager who are not of lawfully legal age yet, doctor. That kind of stuff is not okay."

...Doom felt... Anger? No, that was not it, she knew anger, the fire that burned in her heart and never letting go until she killed those who murdered her father. Hatred? No, it wasn't the thirst for murder that she felt when she was on a mission to rescue her mother from hell, ending with Doom facing the demon imprisoning her mother, redeeming her from a demon's grasp and bring unto her salvation.

No... it was something else. His reasoning was mundane... but it was one she can accept for his honesty, and it even made her realize that she was indeed asking much from a young man who has yet to become an adult.

Whatever this emotion was, it didn't make her feel as if she should kill or lash out at him. If anything, it brought an expression that no man had ever succeeded in bringing out from her until that moment, which was hidden beneath her mask.

"Hm..." the noise she made was soft despite the rumbling effect the mask made when it passed through, "True. It seems that your age has escaped Doom's mind all the while we were conversing. Though Doom still thinks Rita is not treating you as she should and strength such as yours should not be wasted like so, Doom accepts your refusal. Because it is your choice to make and you did so with blunt grace."

Peter blinked at her graceful attitude. "Thank you." He said with a nod, acknowledging her cordial acceptance.

"Let it be said that Doom will never force her will unto others simply because it is easier." Doom stated, "During the first days of my reign, I faced quite a number of internal opposition. In response to such foolishness, I said that those who wants to rule Latveria can settle the matter with a contest. Doom always participates in the contests, and either she won fair and square, or the opposition surrenders before the match even began."

Peter unwittingly smiled at the thought of the dictator actually participating in small scuffles like that.

"Does the image of Doom participating in competitions such as wrestling or chess or even a debating contest amuse you?" Doom asked, though not menacingly, in fact her tone could be described as 'knowingly', "Doom can understand. However, it was for the good of the people of Latveria, amusing as it might be, it was right, none can deny that."

"You settled your disputes peacefully, fair and square, doctor. Most dictators would just eliminate the oppositions by killing them the moment they question you." Peter stated.

"Yes, they do." Doom admitted in distaste and disgust, "But I've sworn to myself that my people's life and blood shall never be squandered nor spilt by their leader outside of war. Through those competitions, I've gained my people's love, respect, and adoration. They love me, and I love them back, for they are Doom's pride and glory."

All around him were the evidences of her claims. Not because they were overly happy, nor because they were constantly smiling, but because Latveria felt... normal. As if it was just your average idyllic European country instead of a country ruled by a dictator.

"Doom is not a hero." Doom said, "But she _is_ a leader." She stated proudly as she gazed upon her life work. She then turned to Peter before calling off the astral projection, sending them back to where they were, standing side-by-side on a circular platform inside Doom's castle.

The moment they returned to their physical bodies, Doom said, "Come. At the very least, let Doom treat you to a bit of feast before she sends you back."

* * *

 _Baxter Building..._

"Nothing's there still..." muttered Gwen as she kept on looking on the satellite feed directed right at Doom's castle. "Damn it, just blast your way out, Pete..." she stood very near the large screen, her posture was tense as she paced left and right as she kept her eyes on the screen.

From quite a bit away, Sue was leaning her back against a wall as she crossed her arms and looked at how the still-masked Spider-Woman was acting. 'There has to be more to them than just her knowing him...' she thought.

After they were allowed to use the stealth satellite in exchange for meeting the one whom they were desperate to find, the five of them had been trying to locate him using the latest in surveillance technology courtesy of both Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises, with Spider-Woman having taken no rest in trying to find him.

Even after Rita tried to improve or change the feed many times, Peter was nowhere to be found on Latveria. However, the fact that they could see Latveria's population using the satellite meant only one thing: Peter was deep _inside_ Latveria's castle, Doom's lair, the belly of the beast, the final level of a side-scrolling platforming game.

It was apparent that the castle was much more protected to prevent anyone from looking deep into it. Furthermore, whenever the feed focuses on the castle, there was always a moment where the screen would go static for a second before coming back. Such a disruption was theorized by Rita as the work of... magic.

Doom _had_ on occasion, used magic whenever Fantastic Four was facing the doctor dictator, and despite Rita's expertise in science, magic was a field in which she was far from being an expert in, so she had been trying to call their ally in the world of magic.

"Yeah, so Strange's busy." Ben said as he walked into the room alongside Johnny. "Damn it, even calling for help from the League and the Avengers doesn't help much. Sorry Spidey." He said to the still pacing Spider-Woman.

"Yeah, sorry... By the way, what's your relationship with Parker?" Johnny couldn't help but to ask before he was hit on the head with Susan's forcefield. "Ow! Stop that!"

"I'll stop it when you stop being insensitive." Sue replied with a glare that made Johnny back away slightly.

On her part, Spider-Woman didn't seem to have heard them, "...Peter..." Gwen said, her voice filled with concern, "I know you're strong, but I hope you're alright, even with that doctor doing god knows what to you..."

* * *

 _In Latveria..._

With as much grace as he could, Peter stuffed himself with the feast that Doom gave to him in the main dining room as he sat on Doom's right side. However, the one who invited him to feast was not eating, as Doom was still wearing her mask.

After having his fill, he sighed in a blissful manner, "Thanks for the food. It was very delicious and not to mention feels new. Was that genuine Latverian cuisine?" he asked.

"Indeed." Doom answered, "Doom was certain that you will find it delectable."

"It was." Peter admitted.

"Hm. Tell me, Peter." Doom said, earning his attention, "With all your strength, you could've made a movement. Whatever it was, the challenges you would've faced would've no doubt been easy, as Doom can see that you are a bottomless pool of power. Yet why do you seem so content in just taking care what that pig-headed warlord accidentally did when he came to Earth? The moniker BLAST is what they call you for your victories in quelling Danger Events, is it not? Why then, with all your strength, do you only want to be... a hero?"

It took Peter a while to answer her question, but he began slowly, "There's a teaching that my uncle, my father in all but direct blood relation, taught me, one that stuck with me ever since he first told me. 'With power, comes responsibility. The greater the power, the greater the responsibility.' He called it the Ben Parker's First Law of Universal Balance."

"Sounds like a smart man." Doom approved of the teaching.

"He was." Peter said, which caused Doom to realize that they were talking about a dead man whom Peter admired for a good reason.

"Apologies. Doom did not know."

"It's okay." Peter said with a nod before he spelled out his reason, "Anyway, I know that I'm powerful, and I know by how much. Therefore, I know how heavy the burden of responsibility that I have to carry is. From the beginning, the reason I made myself this way was so that I can be strong enough to defeat anything with a punch anyway, nothing more, nothing less. So with that reason in mind, with this power, my responsibility is not to force change to the world. It's to give it a chance to, by defeating those that would seek to destroy it. It's become a bit boring with how easy it is, but... I've decided to see it more as a hobby than anything." He shrugged.

Doom blinked once, twice, before she finally said; "I see. A more than acceptable reason, Peter." She confessed, "To be true to your self and the goal you've set from the very beginning is quite admirable. More and more I am impressed with you, not just because of your strength of body, but your keen, level-headed mind as well." She then leaned towards him and asked, "Are you still certain you want to refuse my previous offer?"

"I'm certain." Peter answered with a nod.

Doom nodded back and leaned her back against her throne-like dining chair, "Very well. Though I still think you are wasting your talent, your reasoning has persuaded me. I shall let Rita do what she wants with you, misguided as she is. But know this, Peter." Doom said as she pointed her gauntlet-covered finger at him, "Doom does not consider you an enemy." She then waved the same hand sideways, and he disappeared in the same manner that he arrived in the first place.

With eyes that seemed to be filled with satisfaction, Doom said, "If anything, your value to Doom, immeasurable as it is, has been infinitely increased in her eyes. Sooner or later, you and I _will_ be joined."

* * *

 _Baxter Building..._

One minute he was sitting beside the doctor dictator, and the next second, he found himself in Fantastic Four's living room, sitting on the couch that he saw Johnny sitting on hours before, and in front of him was Gwen, in her Spider-Woman outfit, standing in front of a large screen that showed an aerial view of a castle he now knew as Doom's.

"Peter!"

Hearing Sue's voice from behind him made Peter turn and said; "...Hey, sorry about missing assisting Rita and all, but I was abduc-"

His shoulders was suddenly grabbed by Gwen as she turned him over to her side. Frantically, the heroine looked all over him before touching his cheeks, looking him in the eyes and asked; "Are you alright? Did Doom hurt you? Peter, tell me if he hurt you!" she shook him when she said that last sentence.

"Uh, I'm-I'm fine, she didn't hurt me at all."

Gwen immediately hugged him, "Oh thank god you're alright! I was so worried when I found out that Doom-" she stopped before she removed Peter from her hold, "Wait a minute, did you just say-"

" **-She?!"**

Gwen's question was shared by Susan, Ben and Johnny, whose combined voice was so harmonious that it made Peter blink in slight shock, "Uh... yeah, she."

"Ah, just as I suspected." Rita said as she entered the room, "I've always wondered why that there's something about Doom that bugs me, but I haven't been able to figure it out until now. How are you Peter, are you hurt, injured or traumatized in any way?" she asked.

"I'm fine, the doctor's just... treated me like a tourist, even offered me a job and a citizenship." Peter answered.

"Doom did what?!" Susan yelled out before she came close to Peter and asked, "Tell me you said no."

"Of course I said no." Peter answered.

"Wait, you said no to Doctor Doom and _survived_?!" Johnny yelled out.

"Jeez kid, you have literal balls of steel to refuse Doom and live to tell the tale!" Ben remarked before he approached Peter with a laugh and patted his shoulder. "Hah! Talk about the best new employee ever!"

 _Couple of minutes later..._

After getting them all to calm down, Peter explained with as much detail as he could about his trip to Latveria to all of them, which made everyone save for Rita balk at how he described Latveria in detail, especially considering that none of them had ever seen Latveria directly, and his description was that it was normal, despite what many from those outside of the country said.

Though their response was of disbelief and slight suspicion that Doom might have fabricated what Peter had seen, they accepted the fact that Peter was perhaps the first American man who had ever stepped foot in in the country and returned unscathed without having caused any incident while he was there. Then there was also the fact that Peter was the first one who knew Doom more intimately than anyone else on Earth, to the point he knew Doom was a she.

Then, Rita revealed that they had been trying to find him in Latveria to no avail, "Not even the cutting edge technology invented by Tony and improved by both him and Batman can penetrate Doom's castle."

"Yeah, it's likely she uses magic to protect it." Said Peter, having experienced an out-of-body experience thanks to her creation. "Sorry that you went through so much effort and I ended up being sent back anyway." He apologized to Rita.

"Well, in that case, I would also like to apologize to you." Rita said.

Frowning at the rather abrupt and unexpected declaration, Peter asked, "...Why?"

"Because to use the stealth satellite over Latveria, I had to call in a favor from both Tony Stark, Iron Man of the Avengers, and Batman of the Justice League." Rita explained before she got to the kicker: "And the favor in question was that I have to show them who you are to both teams and why Doom and I were both interested in you."

Peter was silent for a moment before he sighed as he planted his right palm over his eyes, as if lamenting the unexpected turn of events that happened after he officially became a part of Future Foundation, and then he said...

"It's only my _first_ day...!"

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

Doom's a woman. So yeah, that happened, and I can't say that I regret what I did. Anyway, thank you for reading this, those of you who've read this, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. The Unusual Subject

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original creation which I used to make the stories I published on this here site.

* * *

 **Chapter 4-The Unusual Subject**

* * *

When it was necessary for him to go to 'work' on a Saturday, he was alright with it due to the fact that he would go into Baxter Building. It was a chance which he would not get if he hadn't interrupted their battle with Mole Man, he's sure not gonna waste the opportunity that was given to him.

The whole fiasco with Doom however, was something he thought wouldn't happen during the first day, so it was kind of shocking for it to happen so quickly, but he rolled with the punches and made it work somehow.

But on the next day, very early in the day in fact, he was required to meet with the main members of two biggest, most well-known superhero teams in America, perhaps even the whole world, because of said fiasco with the doctor dictator. Though he was glad that Rita Richards was concerned enough for him to do such a thing, it was still annoying due to the fact that the favor she owed Iron Man and Batman was essentially for nothing, considering he returned to Baxter Building without her help.

Despite his exasperation however, Peter had always known that he would face this situation one day. He just never thought that he would be forced into it.

As Peter sat on the rather crowded Fantasti-car right beside Sue, he cast his gaze at the metropolis that was New York below him, which was getting further and further away as Rita drove the five of them towards Upstate New York to the meeting between the two juggernaut of superhero teams.

"So... how are you feeling, Peter?" Sue asked him, "You changed into your superhero uniform, are you a bit excited maybe?"

"A bit of that, and a bit annoyed too." Peter answered in his usual blunt manner before he sighed, "And might as well introduce myself with my hero-ing uniform for my first meeting with the League and the Avengers, basic courtesy and all."

"...Yeah, but your costume is... how should I say it, looks cheap." Johnny said from a seat behind them. "It looks like you bought it from a pawn shop."

"Yeah, I got it for a good price." Was his answer, which made Johnny stop and balk at him, "I guess it was supposed to be a second-grade, cheaply made Superman halloween costume, but got messed up mid-production with the colors, so it was taken by one of the factory's employees before it was sold again. Then I just bought a pair of secondhand fireman gloves and fashioned a cape from a piece of bland white sheet, sewed a pair of large black buttons to it and integrate it into the costume and ta-daaa."

"Wait, so it _is_ a cheap-ass costume?!" Johnny asked as he looked at Peter with disbelief, "Then how is wearing that basic courtesy?"

"Because this is the costume in which I do my hero activities with." Peter answered it rather simply, "It's not about where or how you got it, but what you do with it that makes the uniform. That's how I see it at least." He stated with a shrug.

Johnny found no good, or even appropriate rebuttal to the statement, and from his side, Susan looked at Peter with a stare that conveyed how a bit bamboozled she was by how a man younger than her younger brother could be so different from him in a very good way.

Ben leaned towards the driving Rita at his left side and whispered, "Can we make our team Fantastic _Five_ with him? And don't tell me that the thought had never passed your mind." He remarked in a teasing manner.

"I'll think about it." Rita responded with a similar tone of voice as they approached Upstate New York, her eyes looking over the weight meter on the dashboard, which showed that it was a bit heavier than it was supposed to be with the four of them and Peter.

Beneath the car, a hooded figure was crawling upside down on her hands and feet, freeloading on the artificial-gravity field propelled Fantasti-car without the knowledge of the three of five within the flying car. Having known about the meeting beforehand, Gwen had memorized the layout of the penthouse in which the four lived in to know where their flying car would come out when used to stealthily stow herself away.

In the course of her vigilantism, she had only met the few members of the League and the Avengers, as most of them kept to themselves. It was only in times of some shared crisis in New York city did she ever meet them personally, and even then, she never revealed her identity to them.

She wouldn't call them her friends, neither would they her she imagined, but there was a close friend of hers attending the meeting that was arranged for the purpose of seeing him. No matter who they were, Gwen was concerned for her friend and would, if the situation allowed her, speak on his behalf.

However, though she knew where they would take Peter, she would have no way of getting there before the Fantastic Four with their Fantasti-car, so the only option was to stow herself away.

'Thank god for enhanced sense of balance.' She thought wryly, as she took notice of how her position would make a normal person vomit within minutes if not seconds.

The Fantasti-car then came to its destination, a building, five stories tall, wider than it was tall, rectangle-shaped when viewed from above, with the Justice League initial combined with the Avengers insignia on its 'A' emblazoned on its rooftop.

It was a building made for the purpose of any meeting between the members of Justice League and the Avengers along with being a tourist spot for civilians. Normally, the members of the two teams would go here by using a teleporter, but the Fantastic Four did not possess such a device that would allow them such unrestricted access, hence, the Fantasti-car.

As Rita moved the the Fantasti-car down right in front of the building's entrance, which showed some parts of the all-glass walls architectural style of the building and the name of the building right on top of the three-people wide automatic revolving door, Gwen jumped off the car's base to the rooftop and hid behind one of the AC vents as the car she had stowed herself in kept on descending.

"Welcome to the Hall of Heroes." Rita said to Peter when they landed as she opened the car doors for all five of them. "Conceptualized and built by both Batman and Iron Man, named and christened by Tony Stark." Rita said, "Always had a knack for the dramatic, he is." She remarked.

"Just like Bruce Wayne." Peter said, prompting Rita to quickly look at him with a scrutinizing gaze before he shrugged, "Just like all multi-trillionaires. It may be a bit generalizing, but it's true, right?"

The four simply offered him differing physical cues that shared the same meaning; They agree, but somewhat reluctantly. Sometimes, a generalization can be mostly true, because of the two exemplary of multi-trillionaires they've met, both Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne had an affinity for the dramatic in their own different ways.

As they entered the hall, they were greeted by a synthetic female voice, _"Welcome to Hall of Heroes, Fantastic Four."_ The lack of artificial inflections that meant that it's a rather simplistic machine suggested only one thing: _"I am Edna, Hall of Heroes' resident A.I.. Your arrival, along with that of Mr. Peter Parker has been expected. How are you all today?"_

"We're all fine Edna, thank you." Rita said.

" _A pleasure to hear that, Ms. Richards. The six representatives from both the Avengers and the League are in Conference Room 1. I trust you know your way around the building?"_

"Come now Edna, you know I rarely, if ever, forget things." Rita said.

" _Indeed you are. Very well then, have a nice day."_

With that finished, the five made their way towards the east wing, the starboard side of the building as it were, passing by some museum-like trivias about the heroes that have performed admirably enough to be featured in the Hall of Heroes' Hall of Fame. This was the tourist trap part of the place, no entrance fee, but there were official souvenirs and some chain restaurants and cafes.

As they reached the door leading to the conference room and began to open it, they heard Edna's voice from inside saying, _"And here they are."_

Following the cue, Rita opened the door, and the five immediately saw the six representatives from the two Juggernaut teams within the small conference room with a large round table that seemed to have sprout out from the black marble floor. The table was large enough for twelve chairs, and the six were sitting on the other half side.

From left to right, there was Steve Rogers, Captain America himself in full uniform sans the helmet, which he put on the table, followed by Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp/Giant-Woman, in her necessarily tight-skin uniform also sans helmet, which she also put on the table, Iron Man Tony Stark, clad in one of his power armors sans the helmet, which was placed on the table near him, all of whom were the representatives of the Avengers.

Continuing from the aforementioned three, there was Batman, garbed in full uniform including the cowl and his seemingly ever-present scowl, Wonder Woman, clad with her full Amazonian War Armor that resembled armors from the times of Ancient Greece, and Superman, the humanoid alien who wore his Kryptonian battlesuit with pride and grace, all of whom represented the Justice League.

"I trust we aren't too late?" Rita asked with a slight smile as she was the first one to enter.

"Nope, not at all, we were about to order something actually, you guys want anything?" Tony asked in his usual snarky manner that he was well-known for. "The Starbucks here is already open, I can order Edna to get something."

"Can I have some donut?" Peter asked immediately, "I skipped breakfast."

"Not to worry, Edna?" Stark said to the A.I., "Get me some latte from Starbucks and a couple of donuts for Peter, please."

" _Sure thing, Mr. Stark."_

"Thank you." Tony immediately said afterwards before smirking at Peter, "So, you're Peter Parker? Somebody needs to get you a new suit, pal." He said as he pointed to the attire that he was wearing.

"Tony." Steve said Tony's name in a chastising manner, which made him raise his hands playfully before he turned back to the five, "Thank you for coming here on such a short notice. Please, take a seat." He gestured to the five empty seats on the other side of the table.

They did so with Rita taking the furthest right position next to Steve, Ben taking her right side immediately, Peter taking the center while Sue and Johnny took the remaining two with Sue taking the seat right beside Peter.

"Batman told us that you were taken by Doom yesterday." Wonder Woman began as she looked at Peter with her piercing blue eyes, "For you to catch his interest means that you are valuable somehow, but other than that, he hasn't told us anything else." She looked at Batman.

"His history, or lack of interesting points in it, should give you a clue." The vigilante said gruffly, "You never take a young intern to work right in your home, Richards. Something must've made you do so, something that caught your interest... Could Peter Parker here be the one who defeated Mole Man a couple of days back?"

"Shrewd of you, as expected." Rita remarked before she nodded, "I suppose there's no reason to lie or withhold information, yes, he was the one who swiftly defeated Mole Man, not the Fantastic Four."

All eyes turned to Peter at that moment, and he, with him still lacking any overt, visible emotions on his face, said, "...Yeah." was all that he had to say.

At that moment, the door opened, and a robot that looked like a slimmer, lacking in red and gold tint version of Tony's Power Armor walked in with a cup of latte on one hand and a paper bag with the picture of certain coffee cafe chain store's symbol on it.

As the robot walked over to them and gave them what they wanted, Janet spoke, "I heard what went down and saw the aftermath of what happened. All that viscera... How did you create such an explosion and only killed that gigantic mutated mole and the smaller molemen?"

Peter took a bit of time to grab one of the donuts in the paper bag, took a bite of it, swallowed it and then said; "I just punched their way." He then took another bite before he added, "And as to why I was there intervening, I was annoyed that they couldn't handle it within five minutes." He gave his reasoning.

"To be fair, Mole Man improved his minions since last time." Johnny quickly defended their own credibility as Tony took a sip of his latte.

"Still, without Peter, the battle would've been extended, and with that, lot more damage to the environment, so I think it was a good thing that he intervened." Ben said in defense of Peter.

"You said you punched it..." Superman said as he looked at the still nonchalant Peter, "You possess super-strength at such magnitude? Rita, did you already do a genetic test on him?" he asked, knowing that it must be one of the things she must've done to him when he came to Baxter Building.

"Yes, and he has no extraterrestrial genome in his genes." Answered Rita, "Neither does he have the X-gene. His condition was not one determined by his genes, as he claimed that he trained himself to reach the level of strength he now has." She revealed.

At the looks of varying disbelief from the six, Johnny, who had heard of it before, turned to Peter and asked; "You know, come to think of it, what training regimen do you do, actually?" What kind of training did one have to do and endure to become as strong as Hulk or Superman?

Susan, who had learned of it beforehand, pursed her lips as she turned her head away a bit from Peter, propped her right arm by the elbow on the desk and leaned her chin on the arm's upturned palm. 'Oh boy...'

With utter seriousness apparent on his expression and in his tone of voice, Peter repeated, in verbatim, what he had said to Susan yesterday before he ate a part of the donut again, as if not noticing the weird looks he was receiving from those who had not heard it, which was everyone else sans Sue and Peter.

"That... Is both the most ridiculous thing... and also the coolest phys-ed advertisement I've ever heard." Tony remarked, being the first to recover their wit among the group. "'Do this training, and you'll get as strong as Superman!'" he said as if he were in a commercial, "Really? That's all you do?" he asked again, to make sure.

"That's all I do." Peter confirmed as he finished eating the donut in his hand before taking another one within the paper bag and proceeded to eat it as well.

"...Do you mind if I use this on you?" Wonder Woman asked as she grabbed the glowing golden Lasso of Truth she carried on her left hip, "Just so that we can determine you told us nothing but the truth." She added, her face, though as serious as it usually was, showed a little bit of bewilderment from her deep blue eyes.

"Sure, just... not all over my body please." Peter said before he extended his right arm, "Just my forearm's fine."

Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscira, nodded before she stood, went to Peter's side and wrapped the lasso on his right forearm in a rather gentle manner, seeing that she wasn't using it on a villain, not going as far as to squeeze his forearms with it, merely wrapping it.

"So, I'll ask the question again... How did you acquire your strength?" she asked.

When he gave the same answer while under the indomitable influence of the Lasso of Truth, all of them knew that he was speaking the truth. "Son, I've done harsher training regimens and I've never reached the level of strength that allowed you to do what you did to Mole Man." Said Steve Rogers, his sheer disbelief was simply audible.

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you." Peter said with a shrug before he ate a piece of his donut.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Edna then spoke, _"Pardon me, but I've... 'caught' someone breaking in. Considering who she is, perhaps all of you would be interested as to why she's here. It's for Mr. Parker."_

Immediately, Peter and Rita knew who it was, and both of them said... **"Let her in, I know who she is,"** at the same time, yet they didn't even turn to look at one another after the synchronized speaking though the other six, save for Superman, Batman and Iron Man who were also present in the room looked at the two nonchalant people like they were a bit off.

" _And here she is."_ The door opened, and there was the figure clad in white, black and red hooded skinsuit of her own making and of Peter's design, _"Miss Spider-Woman."_ Edna introduced her to everybody else.

The arachnid vigilante shyly waved at the powerful combination of people in front of her, "...Hi. Superman, please don't use your X-ray vision on me." She quickly said to the Kryptonian.

With a disarming smile, he raised his hands and nodded, "I won't." He assured her.

She inaudibly but visibly gulped as she approached the table, towards an empty spot that suddenly sprouted out another chair for her to sit in, which she did. "Hello." She greeted again before she said; "I'm here to defend Peter if it comes to it." She stopped before she added, "Even if he isn't in trouble, some of you might be suspicious of him. Sure, my word as your average New York vigilante might not be enough, but I won't leave my best friend hanging if he's in a sticky situation. And no matter what you say about this, this _is_ a bit of a sticky situation. Being called by both the Avengers and the Justice League? For guys like me, that's like I'm a student being called by the headmaster and the teacher's council at the same time."

At the metaphor that hit the bullseye, all except for Batman either smiled or chuckled, and after a shared moment, the Dark Knight said, "We called him only to know why Richards was so adamant in retrieving him from Latveria. Being an object of interest of the two of them warrants certain precaution... One that I still maintain against him."

"Not about his intentions." Superman quickly explained to defuse the situation, "But about how exactly he became so powerful."

"Oh." Said Spider-Woman before she added, "Well that's because of his training."

There was a second of silence before Janet said; "Yeah, we've heard that and none of us aren't buying it. There's no way that's the cause." She said.

In response, Gwen simply shrugged and said; "That's all he did, and that's what he got from it. I believe him."

"As do I." Said Rita, to the surprise of everyone, "Even if it does seem outlandish, nothing else can properly explain it, so I'm inclined to think that it was how he achieved his strength. However, I _do_ reserve some doubts still." She added.

"Then nevermind how you achieved such power for now." Batman stated before continuing, "We want to see his strength for ourselves. There's a room here dedicated for such a-"

He, along with everyone else save for Peter and Gwen were then called on their respective cellphones designed to alert them for something that required their attention. Judging by how they react, it was clear what it was...

A Danger Event. Something had gone through the invisible, undetectable inter-dimensional breaches caused by the Darkseid Incident, and it was dangerous enough to warrant a call to the Avengers and the League's main roster.

"Danger Event?" Peter quickly assumed before he asked, "Can you tell me where it is?"

Batman, his mind having quickly made up a decision, said; "Austin, Texas. Can you get there in time?" he asked of Peter.

"I can." Peter said with a nod before he stood up, took a second to look at Tony before saying; "I want to apologize now for possibly breaking some of the things here as a result."

As soon as he finished saying that, he disappeared in a blur that caused a burst of wind that made the others flinch and the door that was closed before was suddenly opened as if it had been that way all along.

" _...Sir, I no longer detect Mr. Parker's presence inside Hall of Heroes."_ Edna said with an alarmed tone of voice.

"Did you manage to see how fast he was?" Batman immediately asked Superman after a moment of silence.

"Barely." He answered with a barely concealed awe in his voice at the physical feat that Peter just showed, "If I had focused more, maybe I would've seen his movement better, but I can tell you that his acceleration rate is faster than that of the Flash."

"Well damn." Tony said as he took a big gulp of his latte, "That kid's _fast_." He understated before he then placed his armored right palm on the surface of the round table and it caused eleven screen to be projected in front of those who were sitting. "Edna, please look for any live feed of what's in Austin."

" _On it Mr. Stark."_

The screens then flashed several images taken from social medias, live news and such regarding the Danger Event in Austin, Texas, the tone of all of which were changing in just a couple of seconds from panic and pandemonium to relief.

 _The monster's destroyed._

 _BREAKING: alien monster destroyed, Austin's safe._

 _It just exploded!_

 _WTF just happened?_

 _It's BLAST, it has to be._

 _Damn he's quick._

After just a couple of seconds of seeing the quickly changing tone of the live feed, they then saw Peter getting in the chamber once again with parts of his costume covered in purple-colored blood. All of them immediately connected the dots, and those who didn't have the slightest idea of how _fast_ he could be, -who was everyone there but Gwen-, was simply flabbergasted into silence.

Peter simply moved and sat on his seat before he grabbed the paper bag and extended it to Gwen and asked, "You want one?"

"Ooh, thanks." Gwen said as she extended her hand and took one of the donuts before she opened the mask slightly from the lower part that covered her mouth to allow her to eat it while he also begin to eat another donut.

He chewed and swallowed it before he looked at the people who were shocked into silence and said; "...I exited through one of the emergency doors. Didn't break anything, thankfully." He took another bite before he asked, "So what are we gonna talk about next?"

* * *

 _Some time later..._

"He needs to be watched over. He's young and possess so much physical power... Not a combination that sets the mind at ease." Batman stated.

After Peter's show of power, or lack of one as it were, the six requested the four along with Peter and Spider-Woman to exit so that they could discuss the information that was given to them.

The information was the fact that Mr. Peter Parker was a really powerful being, up to par to Superman and Wonder Woman, if not more, and that he was much younger compared to the two of them. Nevermind how he supposedly got his powers, the problem at hand was more on how to deal with him.

"You know, despite of his age, he does not exhibit a sense of egotistic tendency that his peers usually have." Wonder Woman pitched in, "There is a sense of... nonchalance, close to the point of apathy to him, but other than that, he did not seem self-absorbed. If anything, he appeared very, _very_ self-assured."

"Considering his strength and speed, it's not so surprising." Steve added his cent in, "He _is_ BLAST. But I agree, he seem to lack passion, rather detached from everything."

"Which could've come from his physical powers." Superman added, "Speaking from experience, having powers beyond that of an average human gives you different perspective about yourself and others."

"Nevertheless, I agree with Batman." Janet cut in, "That young man is much too powerful to let him without any supervision whatsoever."

"Ho-hokay, now let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Tony chuckled with slightly raised hands, "It sounds like we're trying to stifle and spy on this kid, which is a _bad_ idea. Sure, he's young compared to us old people," he cheekily admitted, "But let's not get our heads stuck up in our butts and let's just have faith in him."

"Considering his identity as BLAST, it's clear that he's using his powers responsibly and for a good cause." Steve added, agreeing with Tony, "While the extent of his powers did make us pause, it shouldn't make us paranoid."

"Still, it wouldn't do him harm if he were to be supervised." Wonder Woman said, "Yes, he doesn't lack experience in doing what he does on a regular basis," since BLAST has been in existence and active for more than a year now, "but he is still a minor by this country's standards."

"So you're saying it's for the sake of formality?" Tony asked, "Because from what I and what you have seen, one thing's clear: He's not sidekick material, he's simply not one."

His immense physical strength and speed undermined Wonder Woman's point. Superheroes of his age were usually sidekicks, students under the mentorship of adult heroes due to their lack of experience, comparatively inferior skill and/or set of powers, but Peter would simply outdo any mentor he's assigned to with his sheer physical power.

No matter how skilled you are, if you're faced with overwhelming power which you cannot even hope to stand on equal ground with, you're pretty much the weaker one of the two.

"If his supervision is _that_ important..." Superman began, "Then I say offer him a membership to the Young Titans."

Young Titans, a group of teenage superheroes who were gathered together by both the Avengers and the Justice League so that they could be mentored from more experienced heroes. While the League and the Avengers were its creator, they were also partnered with Xavier Academy to allow teenage Metahumans/Mutants who aspire to use the powers they were born with for good in front of the public to do exactly that.

Considering his age, it was appropriate for Peter to be a member of Young Titans. However, when one considered his experience as BLAST, it would seem as if he was being put in a place where he simply didn't belong.

"Would he accept though?" Tony asked as he leaned back on his chair, "I mean come on, considering how many Danger Events he resolved as BLAST, he might think this offer as demeaning and outright mean."

After a moment of contemplative silence between all of them, Batman said; "Give him the offer, see what happens."

* * *

 _A couple of minutes before, in one of the nearby Private Room..._

"So you really _are_ BLAST." Sue said to Peter as she sat beside him on his right, looking at him while her head was being put onto her upturned right palm that was propped on the nearby table, "Do you even know how famous you are?"

"As BLAST? A bit, yeah." Peter answered, looking at Sue, who was giving him all the attention she could give at a given moment.

"You are one of the most mysterious entity whose true identity everyone speculates on." Said Sue, a bit surprised that he didn't seem too bothered by how famous he was, "They got a lot of theories about who or what you really are, as I'm sure you already know. Still, not that anybody else knows about you and your speed and strength... So I guess that's how your identity remained a secret?"

"Pretty much." Peter admitted, "All I want is to end Danger Events before they got too widespread to suppress, it doesn't matter if I show my face or not." He shrugged, "As long as I can quickly dissolve the situation from getting overblown, I don't mind not being known."

'...God, his intention is so... pure.' Sue couldn't help but to think that. "So you don't want to show your face one day?"

"...Eh, maybe. The notion's never really out of the picture for me, but I don't want to wear a mask, you know? But... at the same time, I don't want my private life to not be private if I'm exposed, so unless I have an alternative to make me look different out of costume, I'm not going to stray from my MO of 'get in, punch and get out ASAP'."

At that, Susan asked, "Well why don't you just wear a wig?"

Peter looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes for a few seconds before he shook his head, "It wouldn't look natural. And besides, I've come to terms with the fact that I'm bald, so even if it annoys me sometimes, wearing a wig would make it seem like I'm ashamed of it."

He didn't sound prideful, if anything, it sounded as if he simply, gracefully accepted his baldness and tried with success to not be ashamed of it. Nothing about him oozed arrogance, something that Sue dare say mystified her so due to the fact that he was one of the most powerful people she knew.

The laid-back yet honest, surprisingly level-headed and somewhat wise way he carried himself was powerful on its own, and Sue couldn't help but to be impressed.

On his left, Spider-Woman or Gwen Stacy looked at the interaction between her childhood friend and Sue Storm of the famous Fantastic Four with a frown beneath the hooded mask. Though she couldn't help but to understand the fascination the older blonde woman had for him, she still feel rather... possessive of Peter.

'Oh come on now, it's not like _the_ Susan Storm would go so far as to fall for Peter... right?' she thought as Sue continued to talk to Peter, who gave her the same quality of attention that he always gave to Gwen. She saw the look on Sue's blue eyes as hers met his brown ones and she pursed her lips, '...Damn it, she could fall for him. God, I've got to stop-'

Before she could do whatever it was that she was about to do, the door opened as the six from the League and the Avengers entered. Ever the public speaker, Tony Stark spoke first, "Hello kiddies, we adults have been talking and we have come to a decision regarding you, Peter."

"We're offering you a place in Young Titans." Batman immediately said, getting straight to the point, "Though you are strong, you are still rather young. And despite your experience as BLAST, you are not known for preventing or stopping any criminal activities, so being in a team would give you some pointers on how to be a hero. What do you say, Parker?"

Peter stood up as he said; "Not to mention that it'd be easier for you guys to observe me, right?" he asked, before shrugging, as if not caring about the answer, "Fine. As long as it would get you off my case. It's not as if I have something to hide, I could just ask Wonder Woman to put her lasso on me and have me answer your questions."

"Is that a yes?" Superman asked with a small smile.

"That's a yes." Said Peter before he added, "Considering that you guys would still try to observe me somehow if I disagree, might as well make it simpler for all of us." He then raised his right index finger and added, " _However_... You have to work it out with my bosses right here." He gestured to Fantastic Four, who regarded the six representatives of the two juggernaut teams with challenging looks on their faces.

In the end of it all, Peter was allowed to go as Rita, Susan and Ben opted to stay behind to discuss the whole thing with Peter's Young Titans membership and internship at Future Foundation and how it should work. With him asking not to be included, Johnny was told to take Peter back to Baxter building along with Spider-Woman, who sat on the interior this time.

"Just drop me wherever," she said as they approached Manhattan, "I need to do my usual route anyway." She reasoned before she turned to Peter, "You're going to Baxter Building to change, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah. That, and then I also have to tell my aunt that I may have another extracurricular activity to add to my schedule." Peter stated as a matter-of-fact. "I just hope that it won't take up too much of my time in school though."

"...Man, you are really... Well I won't go as far to say you're boring, but you're just so... out there." Johnny remarked, "C'mon dude, you're going to meet with superheroes your age, some of them are hot too, this is your chance to meet, socialize and then some with them man, live up a little!" he encouraged.

"I'll go and do that, sure." Peter answered with honesty and a slightly uncaring shrug, "But right now, my school and the internship in Future Foundation are more important." He reasoned. "Along with taking care of Danger Events." He added.

Johnny simply sighed with a small smile on his face, "Well... whatever suits you I guess." He remarked with a shake of his head, "You know Pete, you're a weird guy." He stated bluntly.

"...I'll take that as a compliment." Peter said as he pointed his index finger at Johnny, who simply chuckled and replied back...

"Take it however you want it to be, man." He said in a way that did not convey mean-spiritedness.

Some time later, after letting Spider-Woman part from Peter with a hug and jump down from the Fantasti-car into the concrete jungle that was Manhattan, Peter finally found himself in Baxter building again, changing into the civvie clothes he wore when he first arrived on Baxter building and placing his folded hero uniform inside a backpack he had brought.

After getting out of the building with said backpack, Peter then began to leisurely walk towards his aunt's home... Unaware of what's to come.

* * *

 _In another Space Sector near Earth..._

The sight of a damaged spaceship with the length of a tipped skyscraper floating listlessly in the great emptiness that stretched between celestial bodies would no doubt incite a question to those who saw it: 'What happened to it?'

The answer to that question was what she sought as she tread through the ship's interior. With her flickering, flame-like hair she illuminated the dark hallways of the defunct and partly destroyed ship and with her bright green eyes, the woman with orange skin that was covered by a purple-covered skin-tight suit save for her head, flat well-toned belly and hands, examined the whole area as she floated her way through the spacecraft.

A battle had just occurred in this place, shortly before her arrival, and she was determined on finding out its cause. Though the telltale of scorch marks and partly vaporized bodies of the dead crews were big clues, she needed to ascertain the assumption as fact. It was the least she could do, considering her late arrival to the scene.

Entering the security room, the one room in the ship without any body of the crew littered around, she immediately went towards the main hard drive, which was one of the things that should've been destroyed if the attacker did not want to be identified. She moved towards, and extended the palm of her right hand and touched the nearest memory port.

She remained there for quite a while as she closed her eyes, as if concentrating, and after a while, she opened them. A scowl formed on her face then, she had found out about what occurred in the ship, who did it, and where they would go next.

With a sighing growl, she looked up as the brightness of her flame-like hair increased in intensity for a second before she flew upwards, breaking through several levels of durable metal that made the ship in seconds and broke free from its interior when she broke through the final layer of metal that separated the interior from the emptiness of outer space.

Yet despite the hostile environment, she moved, as if a miniature traveling star, she made her way towards her target's destination: To Space Sector 2814, specifically, a strange little blue planet known as Earth.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

Right, so from her physical description, you should know who the mysterious woman is. However, rest assured, she will be a bit different from the incarnation that you are used to, in that she's a bit more... versatile, shall we say? But anyway, thanks for reading this, see you in the next chapter.


	5. The Hobbying Hero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that I used to make the stories I've written or will be written and posted to this here site.

 **AN:** So apparently, based on the development of the yet-to-be-redrawn webcomic chapter, Saitama is _not_ BLAST... Then again, this is a fusion-fic of a sort, so that tidbit is negligible. Still rather disappointed that I was wrong though. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 5-The Hobbying Hero**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since his meeting with the League and the Avengers, and Peter Parker was determined to just go with the flow of his life that was slowly but surely changing.

There was the fact his internship in Future Foundation had become known amongst his schoolmates now, so he would sometimes incite some people to whisper and look at him when he passed by, but he didn't pay them any mind, it's an expected reaction from his school peers towards the news.

And then there was the fact that he was now a part of a superhero team, a team consisted of teenage superheroes and sidekicks, considering his age, but still, a rather big step from being a staunch Danger Event specialist who worked alone. He's been informed on when the meeting with the other members would occur, and he could easily say that he was not really looking forward to it.

Something about the meeting made him a bit wary. Sure, the last few days has been really quiet and peaceful thankfully, even when he was in Baxter Building, but considering how fast things roll into weirdness since he interrupted the Four's fight with Mole Man, he was expecting something to happen in the meeting.

With how things had been going for him, he was expecting something that would not only affect him but other people, an event at a scale big enough to have an effect on everyone. Whenever a superhero team is involved, even if it were the Young Titans, an event, a cataclysm or a disaster large in scope can occur.

Even when one did not involve Danger Events, superheroes deal with problems on a daily basis, ones including dealings with villains from their respective rogue galleries, of which there were many.

However, when a superhero team is involved, the kind of danger that would come is certain to be big in scale and scope. Such was the general rule, considering that the Leagues had a big focus on dealing with interstellar or intergalactic threats and/or problems and the Avengers were focused on global threats and/or problems coming from within. Young Titans however, was designed to help young heroes learn the tricks and trades of the superhero working.

He... wasn't really into that. He would rather deal with an easy problem, e.g. Danger Events, to the point that all he needed to do was to get in, punch the problem, then get out, no further hassle. Still, he also knew that he needed to honor Rita's effort to try and find him when he was in Latveria, even if it was not fruitful, and was in fact, pointless.

'One good thing about all this though is how Susan made me _this_...' he thought with a smile as he rubbed the small strands of hair on his head, courtesy of Susan Storm's organic toupee.

Unlike other normal fake hairs, Susan's invention was not pre-made. Its real form was a thin-layered, transparent substance that looked and had the property of a transparent duct tape big enough to cover his bald head tightly. Within the layer of the 'toupee' were collection of hair with the coloration that matched how his used to look, which will grow like a normal one over time.

It was her way of providing him something to help him blend in due to his refusal to wear masks. And though he swore that he would pay her back someday, she insisted that it wasn't given to him so that he owed her a favor.

Still not gonna stop him from paying her back though. After all, this invention of hers was very close to how the real thing once felt like and did not appear fake at all, and for that reason alone, he owed her his fortune.

Now he would be able to be seen in public with his hero garb _and_ still keep his private life private. It's amazing what a mop of hair can do to alter public perception of you, even with such a little amount of it, and once the fake hair grew back to how he usually had it before, perhaps he would think of doing more hero activities than just Danger Events.

Of course, possibilities for the future should not be pondered too much lest one forget about living in the present. For now, his concern was about the meeting with the Young Titans, which was in about a few hours.

Due to how most of the members were of similar age to himself, the time of meeting was set after they were done with their respective school activities. Having finished his, he had opted for a quick exit so that he could relax a bit before he would meet the 'liaison officer' who would take him to the HQ of Young Titans.

He quickly went home and relieved himself from the burden that was his school's backpack, which he put in his room and began his preparation. Due to the Young Titans' hideout being a secret, he would have a superhero meeting him for teleportation at a specific location. However, that could be taken care of later, as what he needed to do now was his homework. School's still more important in the long run after all. 'Still, here's hoping that no big event's gonna happen later on...'

* * *

 _Later on..._

Manhattan was, in certain ways, not that different from either Gotham or Metropolis. All three were sprawling cities that earned the distinction of housing so many... unique individuals from many sides. Sure, Gotham had that dark city vibe going for them while Metropolis was touted as the Bright City of Tomorrow, but New York had its own brand of flair.

It was an almost perfect mixture of the cities guarded by Superman and Batman respectively, and being a vigilante from Gotham gave credibility to her opinion. When Barbara Gordon was informed that she was to be a liaison for the super-entity known as BLAST, she was both interested and wary of the development.

On one hand, she was one of the many people who had followed his exploit ever since he 'showed up', so it should be an interesting experience meeting him. On the other hand, having heard of what Batman thought of him concerned Barbara, as apparently, BLAST was as strong, if not stronger compared to Superman.

Though that would make his exploits a lot more sense, a person, reportedly as young as she was, yet already as strong as Superman? Such a thought boggled the mind. Despite that, she kept reminding herself of all the Danger Events that BLAST had taken care of, and how it showed that he used all that power for the good of everyone instead of his own.

Still, the fact that he's a human that can, if need be, stand against Superman made her a bit afraid. Even Connor wasn't _that_ strong as of yet, and he was designed to be a safety measure against the older, natural-born, full-fledged Kryptonian. Having been taught by Batman in her vigilante career helped her rein herself in however. What she needed right now was to be calm.

Yes, BLAST was powerful, and yes he deserved to be treated with wariness, but from his history, she can assume that he was not one to flaunt his abilities nor use it irresponsibly. 'Yet as always, he _has_ to be the paranoid one.' Bless his heart, she knew that her mentor meant well, but at times it was just so frustrating dealing with the Dark Knight.

As Barbara sat wearing civilian clothes inside one of the otherwise unremarkable diners in Manhattan, she waited for BLAST's arrival. Having the knowledge of her 'charge''s description beforehand, she kept her eyes peeled for a brown-eyed bald young man... Who, as she turned her sight towards the opened door, was walking into the diner.

At a first glance, he was simply put; unremarkable. His expression was bland, his choice of fashion was also bland, as if he didn't care what he put as long as it looked presentable enough, and he seemed to be looking around for a specific person. '...So this is BLAST...' Even if her mentor had advised her to be on the lookout for 'the most unremarkable-looking man you'll ever see', she never thought that his ordinary look reached to this high of a level.

Without saying anything, she waved her hand up, and the bald young man took notice and quickly walked over to her booth and sat across her. "Yo, my name's Peter Parker, nice to meet you." He offered his hand as he introduced himself.

With a smile, she reciprocated the gesture and returned it, "Barbara Gordon. I assume that our... _mutual acquaintance_ has already told you who I am?" she asked.

The now named Peter Parker nodded, "BG, right?" he asked.

It was the initial to her name... and also the initial for her superhero moniker. Only now did she notice that both sounded similar when abbreviated into two letters: "Yes. Through our mutual acquaintance, I was told to get you to our base of operations. Are you ready to go now, or... Do you want something first?" she asked, ready to be diplomatic, but to be truthful, she wanted to finish this as quick as possible.

She was given this task simply because Batman wanted her personal opinion regarding the man after a face-to-face meeting. Though she was a bit flattered that she was the first choice in having a second opinion, the request came a bit abrupt for her, leaving her unable to say no, which, though expected from him, was still rather frustrating.

Sometimes he could be really, really annoying. Impressive as he was as both a man and a vigilante, that didn't mean that he wasn't an ass.

"Nah, I don't really want to eat anything." Said Peter with a shrug before he added, "I also want to get this introduction thing over with."

...Also? Did it show on her face, the unwillingness to let the day stretch more than it had to be? She thought she was better than that, have trained to be better than that. Still, she schooled her features again and said; "Alright then, follow me, and by that, I mean stick close, okay?"

He nodded, thereby fully giving her the rein on the situation.

* * *

 _Mount Justice..._

It was a base at a remote location, designed not only for secrecy but for safety. To be specific, the latter referred to the safety in anonymity which the location provided. Because even though it housed a superhero team, due to the average age of its members, it did not allow them to be as open as say the Avengers or the League.

From afar, and even from up close, it would appear like a small volcanic island surrounded by thin patches of forest and two spots of sandy beaches. Protected from any kind of surveillance technology, the base was designed as both a base _and_ a resort. The base was made such by considering the fact that this particular superhero team treated their membership as if it were extracurricular activity.

Which was true in many aspects. Being a member of this particular team was similar to being in an after-school club than an organization.

Thus it came to no surprise to one Peter Parker when he, accompanied by Barbara Gordon, saw that the layout of its interior reminded him of a rather luxurious dorm than a base of operation. Complete with a shared living room which they were in and top-of-the-line entertainment systems, an indoor swimming pool, gym room and such, this place seemed as if it was made to accommodate part-time heroes who looked for a place to relax while also performing heroic duties as an addition.

"Hm. Is Justice HQ like this also? You've been there, right Barbara?" he asked.

"Well, they do have canteen and lounge area." Barbara admitted, knowing why he asked such a thing. "But considering that this place is for... would-be heroes, it has to be less militaristic or utilitarian and more... academic."

If Justice Tower was like a place of occupation, then this would be the academy that would teach its students how to one day make it more of a job than training or subject of study.

Peter could work with that, it was rather tedious, but not at all incompatible with how he preferred to do things, but then again...

"Where are the others?" he asked, as he had not seen anyone from the moment he stepped onto the interior until now, when Barbara was about to finish being a tour guide for him. "Is this a day off?"

"Not really, I've just been informed that most of them were going to be held back for some time." Said Barbara as she took out one of her phones, one that was designed for private communication between like-minded peers. "One of them is on his way though, and knowing him, he'll be here in a-"

A streak of yellow and red came whooshing in and materialized into the form of a young man dressed in a yellow-and-red themed full-bodied spandex with his red hair and green eyes visible from the openings on the suit, "Hey Barb! So this is the new guy you were talking about?"

Kid Flash, sidekick to The Flash of Central City, one of the fastest superhuman to exist. "Yo, Peter Parker, nice to meet you." It's best to just get to the point, was what Peter thought as he extended his hand.

Enthusiastically, Kid Flash reciprocated the gesture, "Hey, Kid Flash, you might know of me. Real name's Wally though, Wally West, call me Wally." He said, his excitement audible, and Peter couldn't help but to be quite affected by how animated he was, "So, Barbara only told us to expect a new member, but... I've never seen you before, and you're not in costume, so what's your superhero name?"

"Wally, that can be done when everyone's here." Barbara interjected on Peter's behalf, "Have you gotten in touch with any of them yet?"

"Well, I did go and see if Hellion's coming, which he _is,_ Connor's also coming, along with Cassie, I don't know where Tim is, but I'm guessing that he's on the way also. And I think that Laura's also coming along with Kitty and Illyana." Wally informed on who was coming. "I think that's all who were invited, right?"

"Forgetting about me already? Am I so easy to forget?" Said a voice that belonged to a youthful young man coming from... a green bird that was standing on the edge of a nearby table, "Well, considering that I'm not the only green guy in the whole wide world..." the bird leaped off of the table and turned into a rather wild-looking young man dressed in a short-sleeved black-and-magenta bodysuit, "I suppose I can understand that." He shrugged as he approached Peter, "I've been watching you for some time now, did ya see me?"

"Huh, I _knew_ I noticed a rather strange green fly before." Peter answered.

"Hah! Yeah, that was me." He admitted as he extended his hand towards Peter, "Garfield Logan, but the others here call me Beast Boy. Peter Parker, right? What's your hero name by the way?"

Ah. It seemed that the dossier regarding him did not include his very well-known moniker. Looking at Barbara whom he noticed to be trying to school her facial features so as to not convey any emotion or betray her thoughts, it seemed that it was deliberately done so as to give them a surprise.

"I think it's best if we wait for the others to arrive first." Barbara interjected, "And Garfield, you should've notified me that you're already inside." She chided Beast Boy who only shrugged in response.

"Hey, if _you_ of all people didn't notice me, that speaks a lot about how stealthy I can be right? Points to me!" he exuberantly exclaimed as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Maybe that's because who she's escorting."

Both Wally and Garfield yelped at the sudden intrusion from a newcomer. From the shadows, a figure emerged, dressed in red and black bodysuit with the insignia of a bird on the left side of the chest. "Tim! Jesus, you scared the shit out of me..." Wally muttered.

"Why weren't you quick enough to notice me then?" asked the bird-themed young superhero before he turned to Peter and said; "It's nice to meet you, Peter. I already know your superhero name by the way, so to put us on the same wavelength..." he removed the black hood-mask he was wearing, showing his face and the short and messy mop of black hair of his to them, "My name's Tim Drake, Red Robin of Gotham."

"Nice to meet you." Peter reciprocated the introduction with a greeting before he asked, "Did you hack Batman's files to find me out?"

"Oh yeah." Tim answered, his cocky smile was the icing on the cake. "Hey Barb, nice to see you." he greeted the redhead.

"Nice to see you too, Tim. When did you get here?" asked Barbara.

"Just minutes ago." He answered with a shrug, "Anyway, next up is Connor and Cassie. I'm warning you now, they're fresh from a date, so be prepared to get diabetes." He informed them with a deadpan tone.

As if on cue, they heard the sound of a girl giggling followed by the soft laughter of a boy before they saw the loving pair walking towards them as they wrapped their arm around each other. One of them was the tall black-haired, blue-eyed, well-built young man wearing a tight black t-shirt with the red 'Super' insignia on his chest and the other was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl wearing a tight red t-shirt adorned with the 'Wonder Woman' insignia on her chest.

Both of them seemed as if they were in their own world, and as such it took them a couple of seconds before they realized that they were in the company of others. "Oh. Ehm." Wonder Girl cleared her throat as she took a step to the side with Superboy doing the same to the point that both of them shared a blush.

"H-Hi." Said Superboy as he turned to Peter and awkwardly waved, "I'm Connor, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Cassie." Wonder Girl introduced herself, "You're Peter Parker right? The new guy?"

"That's me." Peter said with a rather bland tone of voice. "So who's left? Laura, Kitty and Illyana?"

"They should be here in about... now."

Once again, Tim's prediction was proven right when three girls stepped into the room, a short raven-haired girl with a rather sharp gaze, a slightly taller brunette whose face was the epitome of gentle innocence and a blonde girl about the same height as the brunette. All three of them were wearing varying uniforms with the color yellow-with-black save for the black-with-yellow one given to the shortest girl that had a circular plate with the word X on it at a different spot for each of them.

"Hey everyone." Spoke the brunette with the X-symbol worn as a belt as if she was also saying it for the blonde and the raven-haired girl, "Hellion's behind us by the way, trying to surprise you."

"Wha-! Kitty!" Hellion, a kid with black hair and green eyes exclaimed indignantly as he poked his head in through the opened door. He grumbled before he entered, showing the red uniform that also had the X-symbol on it, which, on his case, was on the left side of his chest, "...Hey." he sulkily greeted everyone, including Peter.

"Hey dude." Peter said, overall not really affected by the fact that the kid got told out. By not giving too much attention to it, he hoped that he made it easier for everyone to just move on.

"His real name is Julian Keller." The brunette girl did the introduction for the embarrassed Julian, "I'm Katherine Pryde, but you can call me Kitty if you'd like." she then gestured to the smaller raven-haired girl with the X-symbol on the middle of her chest, "This here is Laura Kinney, we're... still working on her superhero name." she said rather sheepishly before moving to the blonde with the X-symbol on the right side of her chest, "And she's Illyana Rasputin, otherwise known as Magik."

Peter returned Illya's smile and wave with his own, trying to be courteous and was rewarded when she welcomed the gesture back with a wider smile.

"So. It seems that we're all here. All who were invited that is." Barbara remarked at the young heroes who have answered the call. "Can't exactly call all of them considering how hard it would be... Right, considering that we're here anyway, let's have a seat."

It was clear that they deferred to Barbara as all of them moved to their seats without a complaint. Sitting themselves on a large, half-circular leather couch along with a couple of chairs they pulled to have a seat, the members of Young Titans gathered as Barbara and Peter stood beside each other and facing the group.

"So, to make it short, this here is Peter Parker." Barbara gestured to the bald young man at her side who waved with a slightly bored look on his face, "As to what his hero name is... well, one of you already knew."

The others directed their gaze towards where Barbara's eyes landed; Tim Drake, who simply nodded, prompting the redhead to continue, "Peter, would you like to introduce yourself?" she requested, posing it as a question.

Peter simply nodded back and said; "I'm BLAST."

Two words, two simple words, yet the result was proportionate to the reveal of his identity. Save for Tim, whose expression simply turned to a shade of grim seriousness that could match his mentor's usual one, the others were sporting varying degrees of shock, disbelief and wonder.

"... _The_ BLAST?" asked Beast Boy as he pointed his green finger at Peter, who nodded, "...Barb, are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious." Said Barbara, rather annoyed at being doubted. "I _did_ inform you that his inclusion was decided by the heads of both the League and the Avengers, didn't I?"

"If that's true, then what the hell are those guys thinking, placing you here?" asked Julian, whose mind was still trying to connect the modern mysterious legend that was the BLAST, the entity that was the number 1 resolver Danger Event in the US if not the whole world for more than two years, "You're more experienced than us, not to mention far stronger too!"

"...Is it to observe you?" Superboy asked, remembering how his own recruitment to the group was to keep him in check and to socialize with those his 'age', physically speaking.

"There's that. And there's also the fact that I'm seventeen years old, not that much older compared to you guys."

"So what? Cyborg's eighteen years old when he joined the League." Wally stated, a bit incredulous that this guy right here was _the_ BLAST. "I mean sure, he ended up joining because of the circumstances, but if they knew that you're BLAST, your age shouldn't have mattered."

"It's because he's too strong." Said Laura, drawing the attention of others in such a way that one could assume that she was not one to start a conversation. "My instinct... it tells me to not trust what I see. Your scent too, it's... very... overpowering..."

"...Uh..." Peter muttered as he lightly scratched his cheek after Laura's breathy comment.

"I can feel it as well." Illyana stated with a slight accent to her English, "Raw power, the likes I've never seen before, and I've met some strong mutants and supernatural entities before. You are a very deceptive man." She remarked, though despite that, she never once lost the smile on her face.

"...I know you two have higher or extra senses, but educate the ignorant here please?" Kitty, who were sitting between Laura and Illyana, grabbed her friends by their shoulders.

"It means that his strength and age led the others in the League to think that it's best to put him with us, mostly as a form of control." Tim elaborated, "Though I can see Batman's point, I'm a bit insulted on Peter's behalf. They could've done the same thing even if they put you in either the League or the Avengers."

"They don't trust you enough to put you too close." Said Cassie, getting to the truth of the matter, "Or at least some of them don't. I can see Batman being the one to recommend this but only after his previous options were shot down for being too strict... No offense Tim."

"None taken." After all, that did fit his mentor's usual behavior around something which he couldn't really control.

"Anyway!" Barbara shouted to get their attention, "Now that the introduction's over... Do you want to initiate him?" she asked.

"You're kidding right? He's BLAST!" Wally said, "He beats up extra-terrestrial or dimensional monstrosities on a daily basis so fast that not even my uncle can catch him in the act, there's no way any one of us are going to have a spar with him!"

Indeed, his reputation had preceded him, and though his appearance was so disproportionately ordinary compared to his feats, they knew well enough to not judge a book by its cover, even if the cover in question was questionably mundane, the content was genuinely extraordinary.

"Actually..." Connor spoke up as he raised his hand up, "I'm kind of interested." He wanted to see how strong BLAST actually was firsthand. Being a half-Kryptonian clone of Superman who was slowly growing into his powers, both the Kryptonian-based and the one given to him to mimic them and getting stronger with age, he wanted to see how far he had come since he first woke up.

"Me too." Cassie added, "I have to admit, it... might sound foolish, but also exciting." Sparring with the mysterious BLAST, testing how far she could take her skills in battle against a foe that was faster than the Flash and as strong as, if not stronger than, Superman? It made the Greek Warrior's blood in her boiling in anticipation.

"...Alright." Peter answered with a shrug. Superboy and Wonder Girl seemed to be looking forward to it, and he could use this to see in person how powerful they were and how well they could handle themselves in a fight. "So is there a place where we can do this or-?"

Like a couple of days back in the Baxter Building, as if on cue, something happened that made him cut himself off from finishing his sentence. This time it was the blaring sound of an alarm going off on the whole building.

Peter saw how Tim quickly stood up and walked away so without waiting, he followed him, somewhat aware of how the others had a delayed reaction of about a second before they followed Tim as he just did.

Everyone then found themselves inside an observation room, which as the name suggested, housed a lot of screens that currently showed many news feed from all over the world. At this moment however, it seemed as if the world were noticing only one thing:

"...How did it get there without any of us noticing?"

Indeed, the news feed all over the world were showing the images of a falling spaceship the size of a skyscraper that suddenly appeared above the city of Los Angeles. Its descent was accompanied by the screeching sound of metal heard from one of the live news feed on the scene.

"Alright, everyone, this is Code Third Encounter. It's likely that we'll be working alongside the Leagues and the Avengers for this one." Stated Tim Drake as he quickly went to the keyboard, "The spaceship the size of a Kryptonian Worldmaker entered Earth's atmosphere approximately seven seconds ago out of nowhere and it is falling towards Los Angeles. We need to quickly evacuate the civilians-"

"I got it." Said Wally before he ran full-speed.

"-Wally will take care of that on ourside." He continued as if he knew that was going to happen, "So that left us to minimize collateral damage along with whoever is coming from the League and Avengers. Afterwards, we'll leave whatever's coming out of that ship to them, everybody got that?"

"Got it Tim." Said Kitty, and her declaration was emphasized by the nods from the others.

"Right, I'll get my costume then." Peter said before he turned to leave... and left a rippling effect that caused the wind to scatter in his wake as he disappeared faster than one can blink.

Everyone else were silent as they digested what they had seen before Tim chuckled and said; "Seems that Batman really wasn't exaggerating when he noted that he's as fast if not faster than the Flash... Anyway, if his history can be used as a point of reference, I think we don't need to tell him where to go."

* * *

 _Los Angeles, ten seconds after Peter left..._

At the top of the US Bank Tower in Los Angeles, a figure landed and watched the scene before him, of the falling spaceship that was slower than it had any right to be, the sight of red-and-yellow and yellow-and-red blurs moving people out of the way of the falling object's trajectory and of the other extraordinary people that were slowly but surely coming... One of whom chose to land beside him.

"What can you see, Supes?" asked Peter, he didn't need to see to know who it was.

"There's a fight going on inside that ship." Was Superman's answer, "I can't see the fighters themselves, the ship's layered with plating that prevents my vision from penetrating it, but I can see the vibrations they make." He explained before he added, "And they're destroying the ship inside out."

"Can you lift it up to try and land it somewhere?" Peter asked it again, "I'd do it myself if I could fly."

"No. I could, but if I did that, I don't think the ship can handle another pressure. The fight within that ship's already destroyed it enough that outside interference would break it." Superman explained.

"Then what if I do a powerful enough punch to shatter it into debris in one go?" Peter asked.

"...It might just work... But the after-effects..."

"...Right." Peter suddenly realized before he added, "Still, something's gotta be done. Looks like Wally and the adult Flash just finished evacuating people, but it's getting closer. Where's a group of Green Lantern when you need them...?" he asked rhetorically.

"They have business on Oa." Superman answered before he began to float, "I'll try to stop it anyway. Can you along with the others handle the debris?" he asked.

"Of course." Peter said before he bent his knees back a bit, "See ya later." Was his parting word as he leapt towards the direction of the falling ship.

From above, he saw Superman quickly approaching the ship followed by the arrival of other flying brick superheroes such as Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and Superboy whom he worked with to hold back the ship's descent. True to what he said, the ship began to crumble the moment Superman pushed back, and the debris were beginning to fall already.

He was about to descend faster to help clear the debris along with the two Flashes, Julian/Hellion and Beast Boy who used their different powers to prevent some of the debris from falling the best they could when two figures blasted themselves out of the ship and were careening towards him.

Swiftly he moved his body out of the way while also using the opportunity to see the real figure of the moving blur, which was composed of two humanoid aliens that had blasted themselves out and were fighting each other.

One was an alien that looked like an orange-skinned, fully green-eyed female human with flame-like red hair wearing purple skintight suit that showed more than a fair bit of her voluptuous figure. The other was another humanoid female-looking alien with blue skin, fully black-eyes bald head and robotic components visible on her body where her red sleeveless bodysuit did not cover. Both of them were sporting battle damages which were the result of their long fights and they were showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

It lasted for a quarter of a second before the two went off, yet it was enough for Peter to take in their physical features. Gravity began to pull him down again, and once he saw that Superman and the others turned out to be more than enough in taking care of the falling and cracking ship, he turned his gaze towards the flying blur, contracted his leg muscles and then kicked his feet the opposite way of the two aliens' trajectory.

The result was a sound similar to that of massive concussive blast, as if a gigantic bullet has just been shot from an equally gigantic gun, yet all there was was Peter's foot, striking nothing but air, and managed to actually kick fast enough to create a propulsion effect that shot him back up towards where the two alien women were fighting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Every hit counts. As they were exposed to the rather nourishing atmosphere of the planet, all she thought was to inflict hurt on the despicable being in front of her, a being that she, much to her disgust, shared many similarities with. For every punches that were met by her enemies' fists, the air trembled, and despite the damages both of them have suffered, neither were willing to back down.

"Come now! Is that the best you can do?!"

The taunts of her enemy was like high-screeching grinding noise made as metal scrape against metal, it pained her ears and numbed the mind. How she hated her enemy so for all the things she had done in the name of the warlord she served and for her personal goals. The dead scientists on board the star cruiser devoted to recording the universe was one of the many proofs of that.

"The same can be said to you!" she retorted back as she punched her enemy right in the cheek. "Where is the fearsome Nebula, the great terror of the stars?! All I see before me is a mediocre enemy!"

A scowl formed on her enemy's face. Nebula's fall to the depravity she was once a victim of had become such that she now took pride in doing to others what was done to her, and attacking it incited her. "You Tamaranean bitch!"

Nebula sought to knee her in her groin, but she elbowed her knee in retaliation. "Tch!" Refusing to relent, she continued her assault, starting with a punch directed at her ribs, yet that too was stopped, this time by her forearm. "Stay-!"

"Still?" asked the Tamaranean as her elbow caved Nebula's cheek in. "Why should I?" she continued rather cheekily before she began to rush her fists in very quick succession all the while yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Her fists met her enemy's forearms as their collisions created powerful rippling effect that made the air around them tremble. Under the force of their strength, it was as if there was a volley of aerial bombardments occurring in the sky, as if missiles were put up against other missiles yet for their impact, it only caused kinetic explosions instead of fiery ones.

As they fall, they fought, ignoring their surroundings and only focusing only on the one in front of them. Fists met cheeks, knees met ribs, head met head, they used almost every part of their bodies to inflict pain on the other.

Then, their bodies met earth's dirt like an asteroid, separating them from each other as they tumbled by the inertia of their barely-controlled flight.

Quick to react, she looked up and immediately pointed her opened palm right where she found Nebula lying down, prompting her orange-hued skin on the center of her right palm to open up in the form of a circular-shaped hole that then shot a blast of green plasmic energy towards the bald blue alien.

The first shot hit, and Nebula was sent rolling back by the resulting blast that charred the dirt around them into ashes. With her chest getting the brunt of the attack, the red bodysuit she wore was slightly torn in that area and showing that her injury was like that of a bent metal, further showing her status as a cyborg.

In response to the only slightly injured Nebula, she aimed both of her opened palms at her and with a mental command, let the machinery within her opened the numerous exhaust ports in her arms that contained many miniaturized plasma cannons that were spread rather liberally from her wrist to her shoulders. And they were all pointing at the same target.

"Burn." The Tamaranean declared before the air turned bright green at the sight of her activating one of her internal weapons.

A wave of green energy blast roughly twice the size of a dump truck that expanded its size exponentially from the point of exhaust enveloped where Nebula was and the surrounding environment, shining brightly as if a piece of massive, brilliant emerald illuminated by the sun's rays.

Nebula emerged from the emerald flame, most of her robotic body charred, some part of her were slightly singed, her bodysuit even more destroyed than it already was, and her right fist was cocked back and ready to strike.

With her left hand, she stopped the attack but she then found herself staring up to the planet's blue sky before she belatedly realize that Nebula had contorted her body so as to drive her heel to her chin.

Her ears were deafened by the sound of the wind violently passing by as she was shot like a missile by the kick Nebula hit her with. When the ground she skidded on broke upon contact, she felt the damages that had been accumulating within her since the battle beginning to catch up to her.

Despite the pain however, she forced herself to stand up. Her face was then shortly punched by Nebula's right fist. Despite the force of her push however, she remained standing and forced herself to punch Nebula back and felt her left fist caving Nebula's cheek in in a cross-counter move.

With an explosive sound, the two aliens were repulsed away from each other and ended up lying on the Californian dirt that they had found themselves stranded on.

"You... won't get away with this...!" Nebula grounded the words out of her bent mouth as she forced herself up with the Tamaranean doing the same but at a much slower pace. Her exhaustion was slowly but surely creeping up on her, "I'll incapacitate you, then I will bring you back to my ship and kill you slowly and painfully...! I'll have a lot of fun with-!"

The Tamaranean and Nebula were interrupted by the sound of something big landing near them with a lot of force that affected its landing spot and the environment around it. The dust that rose up from the impact of its landing forced the two to cover their eyes.

'What could've-?' before she could finish her thought, she heard the sound of a powerful clap like a thunder that made the dust fog disperse due to how its after-effects rippled the air and force it to expand.

When they saw what it was that interrupted them, both of them shared an expression of confusion.

It was a bald male humanoid wearing an unimpressive yellow bodysuit with red gloves and boots. What made him stood out while also paradoxically made him so unimpressive was the expression, or the lack of one, on his face. He almost literally had a blank face, and it confused the hell out of them.

Were their eyes playing tricks on them? Was this the one who really-?

" _Hey, can you understand me? If you can, do you mind stopping? It's lucky that you didn't land on that town,"_ the humanoid pointed at where there was a small community of the native dominant sentient species of this planet quite nearby, _"But if you continue this, the town might get in your way, so if you can understand me, please stop. I won't ask you three times."_

"...What is this nuisance?" Nebula muttered before she moved fast towards him and directed her cocked back fist at the humanoid's head, "Get lost, weakling!"

She was not fast enough to stop the blue-skinned alien... But _he_ was.

He caught Nebula's fist on the palm of his right hand with ease and lack of reaction despite the booming sound and the reverberating wind it made. "Wha-?!"

The humanoid sighed in a manner that she recognized as a way to convey disappointment, _"Haaaaah... Really, even if you didn't understand me, the way you just go and attack me tells me a lot about you."_ What followed after whatever he said was how his face formed a scowl directed at Nebula that made her flinch, _"Alright then."_

With a backhand to the head at a speed that caused a powerful sonic boom, Nebula was sent flying away with a large part of her head severely caved in and causing her to fall unconscious even as she violently skidded against the hard dirt to a halt.

...How long had she been fighting Nebula? The despicable pirate-slaver was one tough enemy and she had spent her all fighting her to a standstill, and results only began to show after what must've been hours of fighting... Yet this unassuming humanoid appeared out of nowhere and defeated her with a single strike which he did not do seriously?

Unbelievable. Who was he? What was he? From what she had ascertained about the planet known as Earth, its most dominant humanoid species was one of the most diverse and yet also one of the weakest humanoid species in general throughout the universe save for a few of them.

This one seemed to be one of the few exceptions. One that now turned his sight onto her with Nebula out of the fight. _"So... d'you wanna fight?"_ he said as he raised one of his fists at her.

She knew that was a gesture of challenge, she need not an expansive knowledge of Earth's society to know something that was common universal knowledge. In the past, she would always answer the challenge and dive into battle... Yet right now, she knew that to answer his challenge positively would not end well for her.

Immediately she raised her hands up, also a universal gesture, one that meant that one was surrendering to an enemy. She did not want to fight anymore, not against the one who knocked out Nebula cold by as simple a movement as a backhand strike.

" _...Alright."_ he responded as he lowered his fist, _"Still, I get the feeling that you don't really understand what I'm saying."_

She did not understand what he was saying at all. Barrier of language, one of the many things that can hinder peace talk or prevent possible friendship or even relationship from ever forming. Luckily, in her case, something can be done about that.

With a measured space between each steps, she approached him while still keeping her hands up. To her wonder, his response was to raise one of his eyebrows when he saw what she was doing. Good, at the very least he was just confused and not outright hostile. She walked closer, and closer until she was close enough to make it easier for both of them to communicate.

And as fast as she could, she captured his lips into a kiss before she grabbed him by his cheeks. She had closed her eyes prior to kissing him so as to prepare for a possible horrible taste from his mouth. Yet to her surprise, she found herself liking the taste that came from it. So much so that she decided to linger for a bit more than necessary...

Until it was stopped by him mid-way. He firmly but gently pushed her away, prying her away from his lips, "Oy oy, what the hell was that all about?" he asked with a rather noticeable blush on his cheeks.

Now she understood his native language including the others he had learned as well and the nuances involved with them. It seemed that humans possessed a lot of languages with which they use to communicate with. Rather rich and diverse yet also rather lacking in efficiency. The one that he was using now is known as 'English'.

Noticing how annoyed he was made her realize that perhaps Tamaranean's view on exchange of language can be interpreted wrongly due to the differences between their societies, and so she raised her hands slightly, "That was to enable communication between us. Apologies if I have offended you." She tried to placate him.

"... _Kissing_ someone allows you to understand their language?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Tactile telepathy through the tongue's sensory input maybe...?" she heard him mutter before he shook his head, "Nevermind that for a second, now that we can understand each other, I have to ask you: Are you still looking for a fight?"

"No! No no, I do not want to fight you." She quickly answered, shaking her head, "I mean you no harm. I only had a problem with the one you struck. Now that she is incapacitated, I have no more reason to fight."

"...Who is that anyway? A bad guy hopefully?"

"You are not wrong about that." She nodded as she sent a look filled with disgust at the prone form of Nebula who still wasn't waking up. "Allow me to introduce myself now that we can speak to one another." She tipped her head down slightly as she said; "My name is Koriand'r of the planetary kingdom of Tamaran. I was here to pursue her, Nebula, and prevent her from using the data she had unlawfully taken for purposes that fits her volatile career as an intergalactic pirate-slaver."

"So that ship was a pirate ship that belonged to her?" he asked, pointing to the still unconscious form of Nebula.

"Yes." Koriand'r nodded, "I thank you for defeating her. Though I can still go on, my victory was not assured, as I've close to reaching my limit." Her green eyes then stared at his brown ones as she asked; "Though I must ask... Are the people of Earth as strong as you? From what I've known, it is suggested that the native dominant species of this planet is quite weak individually."

"...No. You're right on the latter, they are all not as strong as me." He answered it rather simply before he said; "Anyway, with all said and done, I suppose my work here is done." He then extended his hand to her, "The name's Peter Parker, a hobbying hero, nice to meet you Kori."

Hobbying hero? With the understanding of the English language, she kind of understood that he spoke of being a hero as a hobby, but why was that... a thing, as it were? Still, she reciprocated the gesture nonetheless as she said; "It is also good to meet you, Peter Parker." As she let go of his hand, she said; "Speaking of which, there's something to that regard that I want to-"

The sound of two figures landing near them made Kori and Peter turn. Superman and Wonder Woman, all in their heroic glory, have arrived at the scene, and the former then turned to the Tamaranean and said; "Miss Koriand'r. My name is Kal-El of Krypton and she is my partner, Diana, of Themyscira." He introduced themselves, "We're here to put Nebula on custody, and also to talk to you about what had occurred."

"And Mr. Parker?" Wonder Woman turned to Peter, "I think it's best if you come along as well."

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"Mostly because of a certain Tamaranean custom." Said Superman, "I've studied a lot of alien cultures from the data available in my fortress, and having heard parts of your conversation, I have deduced that miss Koriand'r here was going to offer her services to you as a compensation for what you did."

"...What."

"It is true." Said Koriand'r, addressing Peter's question/utterance, "You have saved me from a battle which I would've lost if it were to continue." She gazed down at the severely disheveled condition of her body. "Therefore, I owed you a debt for my life, one that... I have an idea as to how to repay you by."

She then went down on one knee, bowed her head down and solemnly spoke, "I, Koriand'r, former princess of the planetary kingdom of Tamaran, hereby pledges myself to the service of one Peter Parker as his disciple. I swear upon my family name, low as it is now, that I will be loyal to you and your cause. Your will is my command and your wishes are my orders from this day until the day I am to be let go."

There was a moment of silence shared between the four of them after she said her piece before Peter took a deep breath that lasted for at least five seconds and said...

"There any way I can say no to that that doesn't make me sound like a piece of shit? No? It's some sort of honor culture? If I refuse not only it would be a big offense to you but it'll also tarnish your pride and/or honor as well? How do I know all of this you might ask? I've seen enough stories about knights pledging their services and loyalty, so with all that said, I think I'll say yes, what else can I do anyway...?" he said in one breath before planting his face unto his opened palm.

Though he just had his previous assumptions confirmed, at the very least, Peter Parker has decided to roll with the punches, even as it came seemingly out of nowhere.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

So Starfire has taken Genos' role in this story. Boy oh boy did Peter didn't get his wish to not have any big events happening during the meeting. Of course, there's still more to come now that she arrives, especially with Nebula.

Now, regarding the Young Titans, the members shown here are not _all_ of them, they were just members who were considered to be the most important to hold some sort of special seats, kind of like how the Justice League and the Avengers, despite their sheer number of members, only hold certain members to act as their representative, like Justice League with their 'Big Three' and Avengers with their own 'Big Three'.

There are a lot of Young Titans members, the ones I show here are just the ones who were considered high enough in the ranks to be their representatives. As for the inclusion of four young X-Men members, they are there to represent the young mutant/meta-human community from Xavier's school in the team and were chosen by competency. Considering their more-or-less 'normal' powers, it's also to boost a little bit of PR as well.

Anyway, that's all for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll see you when I see you.


End file.
